


Sherlolly Prompts

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Prompts for All Occassions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Multi, Teenlock, childlock, vamp au, various and sundry AUs and prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Thirty helpings of Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, one-sided: Jim Moriarty/Molly Hooper, one-sided: Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Prompts for All Occassions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588924
Comments: 91
Kudos: 137





	1. Toys (ChildAU: pre-Sherlock/Molly)

Violet Holmes was a very busy woman. The school that she was lecturing at had a nursery just down the street, so she placed her youngest, William, in their care during the weekend she would be lecturing.

She only hoped that William would behave himself. He had been kicked out of four nurseries in the past month.

“Mama!”

“Stay there, darling. I’ll be back soon.” Violet nodded to the unwary nurse and rushed off. 

William glowered at the nearest woman, nurse…victim. “I’m not happy.”

“Why?”

It took only ten seconds for the nurse to unload a three year old William into the larger room of kiddies and toys. 

William scowled and picked up a doll only to scowl more. “This isn’t proportional.”

“What isn’t?” A little girl with brown hair and eyes stepped up shyly towards him. She was playing with a toy violin. William eyed it.

“This doll. Wanna have it?”

She shook her head and held her toy closer. “I like this one.”

Eyes narrowing, he snatched it and then raced off with it, but shouted in surprise when the little girl tackled him like a sports pro.

She climbed over him and carried her toy off. “Have four brothers. You can’t steal from me.” She smiled at William and then bit her lip. “All you needed to do was ask if I wanted to share it with you. We can play together.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a corner of the room. “Here.” Handing him the toy violin, she brought out the toy flute and smiled at him. “I’m learning how to play a real one like this.”

“I’m learning to dance.” He eyed the pirate hat nearby and snatched it, then he grabbed another and plopped it on her head.

“What’s your name?”

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes.” He straightened her hat intently. “You?”

“I’m Margaret Anne Hooper.” She smiled at him with a missing tooth smile. “Everyone calls me Molly Anne.”

“No.” He frowned and shook his head. “You’ll just be Molly.”

Blinking, Molly stared at him quizzically and then broke out into a wider smile. “Then I get to call you Sherlock.”

He stilled his playing with his toys and looked at her. A slow smile came over his face. “Sherlock. Alright. Come on, Molly! Let’s play! You’ll be the dreaded siren, luring the sailors and pirates to the rocks. I’ll be the captain sent to capture you.” She giggled and raced after him towards the playground. 


	2. Riddle (Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has a role to play. ; )

Molly exhaled and tried to lower her heart rate as she ducked around the corners and turns, trying to dodge her pursuer. 

Breathing silently, she tried to think.  _ If I solve his riddle, then he’ll let me go. Oh darn it! I was never any good with riddles! _ Biting her lip, she decided to go left, only to come face to face with her assailant.

A scream ripped out of her.

He snapped a hand forward and grabbed her arm. “Answer me, or lose.” His grey eyes glittered with avarice.

“R-repeat the riddle…” She was shaking.

“The father’s and son’s ages add up to 66. The father’s age is the son’s age reverse. How old is the son? And how old is the father?”

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe. He chuckled, clawed hand squeezing her throat and releasing.

“Come now, little mortal, there are three answers to this riddle. I gave you an easy one.”

She whimpered and cried out, “I can’t think when my life is in danger!”

“Too bad.” His eyes slitted. “Sixty seconds.”

“Please!”

“Fifty seconds.”

She inhaled under his hand and stared at him. “Fifty-one and fifteen!”

He smiled and kissed her slowly. “Excellent Molly, but you still lost.” He smirked darkly at her. “Punishment is in order, I think.”

Molly screamed as he picked her up and carried her off.

Role-playing was awesome.


	3. Open (Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly helps Sherlock far more than just faking his death.

There was a knock on the door. Molly touched up her makeup as she called out, “Door’s open!”

Molly looked up in the mirror and inhaled. “Sherlock! But I thought you were-”

“In Prague. I know.” He cracked a smile. “This was your opening night. How could I miss it?” She jumped from the vanity and rushed to him. They embraced tightly.

“I’m so glad that you’re alive!”

“Now Molly, don’t cry and smudge the makeup. That wouldn’t do.” He pulled away and kissed her cheeks. “How does it feel to be on stage again?” He grinned at her.

She laughed and grinned back. “Oh Sherlock, it’s wonderful! I thought I had hung up my ballet shoes for life.” She glanced around and then slipped him information from Mycroft. “I would have given this to you when we met up in Paris, but since you’re here ahead of schedule, I’ll give it to you now.”

He looked the message over, nodded, and then ate it.

“It’s a good thing that you can travel the world so above suspicion like this.” He smirked at her. “Perfect partner in crime.”

“Oh you.” She smacked his arm and then started changing into her black swan attire for Odele. 

He kissed her neck and generally made himself a wonderfully distracting presence. 

“Stay here. When the show is over, I will take you home like the horribly debauch modern dancer I am.” She winked at him and then slipped away.


	4. World (Greek Gods AU: one-sided Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loved him even after the stars were hidden from her sight.

Molly opened her eyes and stared at the sky. The first thing she saw were eyes filled with starlight. She inhaled slowly and pulled free of her bed of green. 

She was Earth.

Another was Night.

Another was Chaos.

Another was Love.

Another was Order.

And the last was the Universe.

She looked at the starry being and thought,  _ Who are you? _

_ Many names describe me. Only one do I answer to. Sherlock. _

_ I am Molly. _

She jumped when she heard a light sound of laughter. A man in black with red eyes slid from the shadows that seemed to caress him as he passed them. 

“Moriarty is my name.”

She backed away nervously and then nearly stepped into the shadow. The darkness frightened her.

“She’s Eurus.”

A light flickered and then brightened, considerably. Moriarty flinched and then growled before vanishing. A male in a grey suit appeared. 

“Mycroft is what I go by. I am Order.”

Molly inhaled quickly when another being formed beside him. He was silver and ivory. “I am Love. Mycroft calls me Gregory.”

Looking up, she bit her lip. “Why won’t he come down?”

Gregory pursed his lips in disapproval. “Because he doesn’t think he belongs amongst us.”

The others faded away, and Molly walked upon her green world, looking at the stars when the sun, John, set and the moon, Mary, rose. She looked upon the glittering stars and wished that their owner would set foot upon her world.

Just once. She wanted to see what he would look like in the form of the humans now occupying her green skin.

But, eventually, the humans covered her sight of him with their modern inventions, and the tides rose with her tears, and the lands shook with her sobs.

Still, the stars did not come to the world.


	5. Yearn (one-sided Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft was the smart one after all...

Sherlock watched as his brother danced with Molly. Both practically glowed with happiness as they danced the wedding waltz, opening the dancefloor to the rest of the guests.

No pop music for this wedding. It was a very elegant and dignified affair. The Queen had even come.

Sherlock knew personally that there had been actually two weddings. Molly and Mycroft had a wedding for her friends and family, with all Molly’s preferred music. Sherlock had opted not to go to that one.

Once was bad enough.

He circled the dancefloor, watching from the shadows. He tried to delete the information, tried to delete the feelings that his sister had shoved into his head.

Inhaling slowly, Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned against a wall. He felt like someone was sucking the oxygen out of the room. 

He watched as Mycroft brought Molly into a low dip.

He swallowed as he observed them kiss gently to the applause of many.

He ached with yearning as he stared at the woman he could never have.

His brother  _ was _ the smart one after all. At least he knew how to say, ‘I love you.’


	6. Year (Crossover AU: pre-Sherlock/Molly; past-Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight crack, and slightly cracked.

Sherlock frowned at John. The Gryffindor boy was beaming from ear to ear as he kissed his newest girlfriend, Mary Morstan. 

They were all in their sixth year. Sherlock, a Slytherin, was sulking. Anytime John got a girlfriend, he turned absolutely useless. Well, more useless than usual.

Looking around, he spied Molly Hooper. The Ravenclaw girl was talking angrily with her boyfriend, Jim Moriarty, another Slytherin. Sherlock grimaced. They were roommates actually for the first few years of Hogwarts and then Sherlock convinced his brother, the current Head of House, to switch Moriarty out for another roommate. 

Moving closer, Sherlock could overhear Molly lambasting Jim for something or other. “…you could have had the decency to simply tell me, Jim! I don’t care what your orientation is! I don’t give a damn who you’re kissing, but DON’T DO IT BEHIND MY BACK! AND DON’T  _ EVER _ USE ME AS A BEARD!” She turned angrily and marched away, nearly slamming into Sherlock.

“Molly wait! I-  _ what _ ?!”

Sherlock grinned and grabbed Molly, interrupting Jim’s shout. “So glad you’re available again, Mols!” With that, he pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart, she blinked up at him with dazed eyes. “Go out with me to Hogsmeade this weekend.”

“O-okay?”

“THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SHE’S MY GIRLFRIEND!”

“Nope.” Sherlock popped the ‘p’ and then shot a wandless freezing hex at Jim, swung Molly over his shoulder, and carried her off to the library, shouting, “CHARGE!”

The Great Game of Pranking started immediately after that between Jim and Sherlock. The winner would get to claim Molly Hooper, much to her exasperation. 


	7. New (pre-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bigshot directors fighting over a new actress. Fun times!

Sherlock threw his copy of the script down onto the table. “No!” He stared hard at John. “This is the third actor he’s stolen out from under your bloody nose, John! Get her back! She was perfect!”

“I am not part of the casting reps, Sherlock. I am your PR and your press agent!”

“I don’t care! You’re the only person I can bloody well trust!”

Exhaling, John stood up and nodded. “Find. Greg and I will get on it.”

“Molly Hooper is the only person who will suit this role. She’s fresh, new, and has the perfect face for the younger sister. Just remember,” he gave John a warning look, “do not let her alone with Adler. That woman will eat her up and spit her out, only to turn around and eat her out.”

Making a sound, John flushed slightly and then nodded. “Right then. I’ll get going, shall I?” He hurried off, eager to escape the director’s temper. 

Sherlock paced back and forth in his office and scowled. “Found another offer my arse. Ms. Hooper will work in my television series before the day is out.” He scowled at the thought of Jim Moriarty stealing the new actress for his next horror thriller.  _ Over my dead body _ .


	8. Hunger (monstersAU: pre-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly likes bats.  
> Sherlock likes cats.  
> Awww...

Sherlock stared at Molly, feeling saliva start to pool in his mouth. Swallowing, he looked sharply away and swallowed again. 

“Are you even listening? Sherlock, why do you ask me questions if you don’t intend to listen?” The petite werecat stared at him angrily. 

“Right, of course. You were saying something. Obviously it couldn’t have been very important. Do say it again? I’ll try and focus on your words.”

“Instead of stare at my veins? Yeah, I saw you.” She rolled her eyes and gave him a blood packet from the cooler. “Why can’t you remember to eat?”

He sunk his fangs into the package and closed his eyes, pretending it was Molly’s flesh instead. After he was finished, he cleared his throat and tossed the package. “Eating is secondary to my cases.”

“Until one of said cases is solving a murder with a victim of blood loss.” She crossed her arms and stared at him.

Laughing softly, Sherlock allowed his fangs to show, and he smiled at Molly. “I remember the days when you stuttered over your words and literally stumbled over your two feet around me. Whatever happened, I wonder?”

Molly snorted. “I killed you. Also, I’m a cat. I can only be skittish for so long until I grow used to you.” Her eyes narrowed. “Then the only remaining step happens soon after.”

“Oh? And what step is that?”

She showed a white fanged incisor of her own as she smiled. “I grow bored of you.” Turning into a half-cat, Molly flicked her tail and turned away, but she yowled in surprise when Sherlock grabbed her around the waist with both arms and yanked her back.

“You are not allowed to grow bored of me, Molly Hooper.” His voice lowered to a growl that caused her hair to poof ever so slightly. There was hunger in his voice. “Please Molly…”

“Is this why you only drink blood from shifters?”

“Yes.”

She suddenly went limp in his arms and tilted her head slightly. Sherlock smiled. “Don’t worry, Miss Hooper. I’ve always been a cat person.”

She wrapped her tail around his waist and purred as he drank from her.

“I’ve always had a thing for bats myself, Mr. Holmes.”


	9. Formula (MutantAU: pre-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything can happen in a lab, even an escape.

Molly flinched as he injected her with another dose of whatever it was that he had created. “Don’t worry, Molly. You’ll be fine.” Dr. Holmes smiled down at her. 

“You always say that, and I always hurt.” She rubbed at her chest. “Why do you hurt me?” She was crying. 

“You’re helping me do great things, Molly. You’re helping me solve medical mysteries. Through you, millions can and will be saved.”

“You get me sick on purpose and then see if you can heal me.” She wiped her tears away. “There’s gotta be a better way-” She cut herself off by crying out in pain. He tsked at her. 

“Don’t complain, Molly. That’s being a bad girl. Go to sleep on your pallet now. I’ll see you in the morning.” He ruffled her hair and then left.

Molly shuffled over to the papers that Dr. Holmes left. She craned her neck and looked them over. “Cy-cyborg…what’s a cyborg? And what does it mean for…does it say ‘Jim’? Yeah, Jim Moriarty…” She frowned and then looked at the rest on the desk. “Tele…path…huh? Telepathic a-bi-li-ties. Who’s William, and why does he have the same last name as the doctor?” She bit her lip as she read more. She saw another boy named Mycroft with the same last name. Squinting, she read his summary. “Also a telepath.” She stretched as far as she could and looked at the last name beside her own file. This girl must have been siblings with the two boys. 

“Eurus… Em-path-ic…abilities. Empathic abilities?” She frowned and struggled to read her own. “Incon…inconclusive. Sus-spec-ted…acceptance of HOUND formula will…will cause D-N-A…DNA, I know that bit. That’s what makes me  _ me _ . Will cause DNA to…become mal-le-a-ble.” She wrinkled her and then looked at the other remaining four. John Watson, Anthea Alson, Gregory Lestrade, and Sebastian Moran. “Huh. John also has what Dr. Holmes thinks I’ve got. Anthea…” She looked again. “Re-gen-er-a-tion. Regeneration. Okay. And Gregory…empath too. Sebastian Moran is…Pyro-te-le-kinetic. Pyrotelekinetic. Huh. Wonder what that is.”

The door slammed open. She jumped and fell back against the bars of her cage. The three children in the doorway matched the images of William, Mycroft, and Eurus Holmes. 

William rushed over and picked the lock on her cage and then dragged her out. “Come on! Run! We’ve got to hurry! The guards will find us at any moment!”

For some reason, Molly felt everything in her want to obey the boy. She frowned and balked at that. “I don’t want to be hurt again.” The older boy, Mycroft, blinked at her.

“She’s resisting…” He glanced at his brother, who looked surprised. Turning back to Molly, Mycroft exhaled. “If you stay, then you’ll just be hurt all the time. If you try and run, then you have a chance to never be hurt again.”

There was logic is his statement. Molly bit her lip and then nodded. “Okay.”

That done, William grabbed her hand and Mycroft grabbed the silent Eurus’ hand. They started running to the next cell and found a sleeping boy in a cell like Molly’s. He was John. Sebastian and Jim were roomed together in more special cages. 

“Mine’s fireproof. Whatever those bastards did to me, I can sprout fire.” Sebastian grinned. “Can’t wait to light ‘em up.”

Chuckling, Jim cracked his neck and stood up, waiting for Mycroft to break him out. “My strength rivals anything living, since I’m part metal. I can’t be shot at. Those guys turned me into a monster.” His dark eyes glittered. “Serves them right if I destroy them with what they gave me.”

Molly watched them silently. John looked at her. “Can you do anything?” 

William, Mycroft, and Eurus halted the guards, either filling them with dread and terror or simply taking over their minds. Seb and Jim were a bit more violent.

They came upon another door and found Gregory and Anthea. She acted like a shield for the rest, since she basically couldn’t die. Gregory started helping the siblings.

She followed the group quickly. “I don’t know what I can do yet.” She swallowed and wrung her hands tightly. “I was given the HOUND formula. Whatever that means.”

He blinked and then grabbed her hand. “I was too. Whatever we do, we’ll go through it together, alright?” He was scared too, but he was older and bigger than her. Molly smiled and nodded. 

The fire alarms started going off. The security doors were slamming shut. John and Molly got cut off from the others. Molly started crying. 

John exhaled and raised his hands, clenching them like fists. “They won’t take us down easily, Molly. Stand up! If you don’t fight, then you die!”

She looked at him and nodded bravely before straightening. Something was pulling inside her. She stared at the lead guard. He was grinning. She glanced at the tattoo on his arm. 

It was a dragon. 

_ Dragons are mythical beasts of huge size and and spout a lot of fire. They like treasure and young girls too. I think. Unless they’re female dragons.  _ She wished she was a dragon. Nothing could pierce their scales.

Molly stared in shock as John turned into something that wasn’t himself. She watched as he lunged at the guard as a snarling,  _ huge _ hound. 

_ We can shift! _ Molly stared at the dragon on the dead guard’s arm and bit her lip.  _ Why not? _

She closed her eyes and screamed as she felt her skin stretch. 

Opening her eyes, she grabbed a yelping John/dog with her clawed hands and jumped into the air, flapping her huge wings and flying low over to the front entrance. Her new friends were trapped. Opening her mouth, she screamed again, only this time it came out as a roar. She landed and blew fire at the flying helicopters and at the tanks and at the men in cars and vans and behind shield walls. 

When everything was blackened, she felt herself shifting again.

John had long since shifted back. He stared at her and then beamed. “I’m trying that next!”

“You get to be bloody dragons?!” William Holmes was sulking. “That’s not fair!”

Molly bit her lip tight and then tilted her head. “I’ll let you fly on my back if you want to.” John was quickly volunteering as well to the others. 

William grinned and nodded. “Fine. I forgive you for being able to shift forms.”

Blinking at him in surprise, Molly frowned. “It wasn’t  _ my _ idea, William!”

Mycroft got off the phone he had stolen from a guard before having the man kill himself. “Mummy is on the way with several agents from the government. Apparently this place is a rogue facility and not government sanctioned.”

Jim snorted. “Well that’s a relief.”

Tugging on Molly’s sleeve, William pulled her away and frowned. “I don’t want a dragon. I want you to turn into a pegasus. A horse with eagle wings.” He projected his mental image into her head. Molly smiled and quickly did as he asked.

Grinning madly, Sherlock climbed on top of her and whooped as she took off. He wove his fingers into her brown mane. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear, “Don’t let anyone else ride you, Molly. You’re mine.”

She tossed her head slightly and then flew even higher. Her thoughts pushed their way into his head.  _ “And you aren’t going to ride anyone else. You’re my rider, William.” _

“Alright.” He smiled into the sky. 


	10. Willpower (ABO AU: pre-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Sherlock would never be so low as to follow his base desires.   
> But he has never wanted to more than then.

It took a lot of willpower to fight it. Sherlock clenched his fists and snarled under his breath. “Molly, you’re beginning to attract attention. Get out of the blasted loo and come with me!”

“You’re an unbonded Alpha, and I’m about to go into Heat. Like HELL I am going anywhere with you!”

“Would you prefer finding a means of escape on your own?” He slammed his fist into the bathroom door. “Molly, I pride myself on my self-control. You will have no better chance than with me!”

There was silence and then the door unlatched. “Give me your scarf!”

He huffed and unwound it and handed it through the crack. She snatched it and then shut the door and locked it again. Just that little crack though allowed him to whiff an unfiltered smell of her. Sherlock thumped his head against the wall and hissed out a breath. He hated this.

The door unlatched again and he straightened like a shot. “Wrap this around your mouth and nose.”

It was his scarf but wet and reeking of the hand soap in the bathroom. Smirking, he did as told. “Clever Molly. Very clever. We need to leave now. Other Alphas won’t be having this to block their noses.”

“Right.” Nervously, Molly slipped out of the bathroom and then hurried down the hall with him. Sherlock breathed lightly through his scarf as he ushered her outside. The open air made things less intense, but the smell would still attract attention if she stood in one place for too long. 

“Come on. Can’t have public transpo- ah, for once I’m glad of his meddling. Come on!” He dragged her to the black car that was waiting at the curb. Molly jumped in and frowned when she wasn’t followed by Sherlock. “Jeffries is a Beta and isn’t affected by you. Go to your flat and have him escort you up. Stay there until this blasted heat is over, Molly. I’ll explain it to Mike, but that won’t be necessary since you practically perfumed the entire hospital with your scent.”

She flushed bright red. “S-sorry.”

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock clenched his fists until his nails cut into his flesh. The pain woke him a bit. Backing away, he nodded and exhaled. “Be safe, Molly and don’t be stupid.”

“Thank you for helping me, Sherlock!” The car door closed, and Jeffries took Molly away. Sherlock exhaled shakily.

He hated his willpower sometimes.


	11. Genetic (Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sign of Three all over again.

Sherlock stared down at the perfect tiny human in his arms. She was flawless. A perfect side of his genetics blended exquisitely with Molly’s own genetics. He looked at his resting wife and tried to remove the smile from his face, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to not show emotion on this day.

This gorgeous day when his own little family was formed. “I love you, Molly. I can’t…I can’t iterate how much I love you and…and…”

Molly smiled up at him tiredly. “Violet Briseis Mary Holmes.”

Sitting down next to her on the bed, Sherlock nodded quickly. He smiled at his sleeping baby girl. “A perfect name for a perfect little girl. Thank you, Molly.”

“For what?”

“For giving me everything. My death, my life, a second chance, a daughter, a family…everything.” He was crying. Sherlock swallowed and looked away. He didn’t know what to do with all these emotions.

Molly’s soft touch snapped him out of his daze. She beamed up at him. “Thank you, Sherlock. We work together, and we’re in this together, and I have something to look forward too, now, because of you.” 

Gently, he leaned over, careful about their little girl, and kissed his wife. 


	12. Mother (Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another self-indulgent fluff fic. ; D

Mycroft looked over at Molly’s shaking form and then at Sherlock’s fake smiling face. He narrowed his eyes and saved his work before shutting off his laptop. 

Sitting quietly, Mycroft watched as Sherlock whispered what must have been words of encouragement to his girlfriend. Mycroft couldn’t judge her for her nerves. This was the first time she would be meeting the family. Mummy and Dad were all set to arrive from the store in a few minutes. 

“Ready to meet the mother, Dr Hooper?”

“Really Mycroft, I think it’s time you called me Molly.” She gave him a nervous smile and then inhaled slowly before exhaling. “And not really. I’m not at all ready. I heard from John that she’s incredibly sweet, but also really protective-”

“To be fair, John only really got to know my mother when I just came back from the hospital. She was bound to be a little protective then.” Sherlock gave Molly an encouraging smile. 

Nodding, Mycroft hummed. “True, but didn’t she send that other girlfriend of yours from Cambridge packing? I believe Patricia was her name.” Mycroft smiled slowly. “She left in tears, if I recall correctly.” His smile widened. “Which I do.”

“Patricia was also the one who introduced me to drugs. Hardly the best example of Mother’s hospitality, Mycroft.” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and hardened as he wrapped an arm around an incredibly pale Molly. He knew what his brother was trying to do. Hazing Molly Hooper was not going to fly with him. “Mother knows everything Molly has done for us, and she is going to love her.” He kissed Molly softly. “Who couldn’t help loving you after all, Molly?”

Not quite used to hearing Sherlock compliment her without an ulterior motive, Molly blushed hotly and looked away.

The door opened and in bustled in Violet Holmes. “Where is she? Where’s the woman who stole my little boy’s heart! There!” The woman beamed. “Oh, my dearest Molly Hooper! I’m so glad that I can finally meet you!”

Molly stared at her in shock and then inhaled when Violet pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I insist that you call me Mum. Please! You’re practically part of the family with how many times you’ve saved my boys! What you’ve done for Sherlock is truly amazing! And helping Mycroft in those cases with his agents! My dear, you have gone above and beyond, and I am in your debt for keeping my reckless boys safe! Come on! Let’s go into the garden and have a chat! I think a wedding in spring would be beautiful! But of course, you have the final say. And as for a home, London is alright for most of the year, but I’m sure that Mycroft can get you a country home in a neighboring village to ours…” The back door shut behind them. 

Sherlock dazedly turned and looked at Mycroft. “You told Mummy everything?”

“Of course.” Mycroft cleared his throat and pulled out his newspaper. “Including the fact that Molly’s a mother in her own right as well.”

There was a beat or two of silence before Sherlock jumped from his chair. “SHE’S WHAT?!”

Surprised, Mycroft frowned. “You really missed that?”

Sherlock ran out of the house screaming for Molly.


	13. Father (past-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly makes a decision. Mycroft supports her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly sad.   
> Sorry.  
> Ink...

Molly closed her eyes and slid down the wall of her bedroom and leaned her head back. In her hand was a pregnancy test. The twentieth. In the span of a week.

All positive. 

Swallowing, Molly blinked the tears out of her eyes. One stupid night of giving into her silly daydreams and now this. 

Sherlock had offered to pay her back for her help, to give her one night as thanks. Molly had at first been insulted, but he finally convinced her that it was for several reasons. One, they both needed to de-stress. Two, it was honestly something Molly had always wanted, and he wasn’t being arrogant, just pointing out her own preference. Three, it was the only thing Sherlock could give her that would equal everything she had done for him. Four, it wasn’t as if they were both virgins, so there was no great milestone or faux pas they were committing.

And now, two months later…she was fucking pregnant.

And the father was hundreds of miles away with no means of contact, not that Molly could bring herself to tell him.

She swallowed and then called Mycroft. He was used to cleaning up Sherlock’s messes (and didn’t it sting that she was referring to herself as a mess?). He would know what to do.

When Mycroft rushed over, he looked at all the positives and pressed his lips together. “As this child is a Holmes, they will have to be raised with that recognition. I have money, so bills and tuition is not a problem. The number one decision is if we should inform Sherlock that he is a father.”

“How would he react?”

“With panic.”

Molly laughed bitterly and then nodded. “And how would he react if he came back to find he was an uncle?”

Stilling, Mycroft looked at her intently. Molly smiled at him. “In vitro. You protected me from Moriarty, and I wanted to give the Holmes family an heir so that they wouldn’t die out. I heard from Anthea that you were thinking of it and offered my services. I want a child anyways, Mycroft. No joke. So I will raise the child, and the child will have the Holmes name, and Sherlock won’t panic and will be able to indulge as a loving and doting and eccentric uncle without the frightening responsibilities. The grandparents can still be involved, and you will be able to show the love and affection of an uncle which is mostly synonyms of a distant father. No one will expect you to be ebullient, so that will be fine.” She worried her lip and looked at him, waiting for his approval of the plan.

Sitting down, Mycroft stared at the floor in thought. “Can this be possible to keep as a secret?”

“I don’t see why not. I’m able to hide Sherlock’s existence. The truth will be so obvious that it’s perfectly hidden. No one will ask who the father is because they’ll already think they know. The likeness will be scratched off as dominate Holmes genes and that will be that.”

Mycroft exhaled slowly and then nodded. It spoke of his absolute loyalty to his brother, that he was even willing to do this for Sherlock. “Very well. That is the plan. Of course, I’ll have to inform Anthea.”

“Of course.”

He stood up and shook her hand. “I will certainly see you again, Molly. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.”

“Thank you for helping me, Mycroft.” She tried for a smile, but couldn’t quite make it. He nodded once and then left.

Molly stood up and exhaled. It was decided then.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and continued with her chores.


	14. Heartache (one-sided-Mycroft/Molly; past-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death Reference  
> Sherlock can't handle certain things, but Mycroft will always be his strength.

The day was completely opposite of what Sherlock thought it should be. It should be cold, rainy, dark, and miserable. It shouldn’t be bright and sunny, mocking him on his loss. 

Inhaling raggedly, Sherlock stared at the grave.

_ In Loving Memory _

_ Margaret Anne Holmes _

_ Doctor, Wife, Friend, and Guide _

_ 1977 - 2019 _

Stumbling slightly, he lost control of his legs and fell to his knees. Bent on his hands as he was, Sherlock hid his face from the taunting sunlight and sobbed. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take any of this. 

He should have learned his lesson. Sherlock had gone through this once before. He watched his best childhood friend vanish because of his sister.

Now it was his wife’s turn.

Eurus didn’t like sharing her brother. With anyone. 

Sherlock’s shoulders slumped. He couldn’t take the grief. 

It was consuming him. He couldn’t think. Choking on his own tears, he couldn’t breathe, didn’t want to breathe.

Whenever he opened his eyes he saw Molly’s wide eyes, saw the blood spread over her white and cherry print jumper. Then her eyes clouded and her body slumped.

Sherlock felt his gut clench, and he screamed, hands fisting into the grass. 

He couldn’t take this. Why did anyone love when the loss hurt so much? Why would anyone willingly do this to themselves?!

Why?!

The pain was too intense. The grief…it was the only emotion he could feel. 

Sherlock wetted his lips and closed his eyes. He was desperate for solace, for peace.

Peace.

Quiet.

Numbness.

“Sherlock, come on, mate. It’s nearly evening. Mrs. Hudson has some tea and you can bunk over at my place.” John frowned at his friend, who remained slumped in a fetal position beside the grave. He looked at a wary Mycroft. “Is Sherlock okay?”

“It would appear that he is in his own mind, John.” Mycroft gently nudged his brother, careful at all times.

“Sherlock-”

Eyes snapping open, Sherlock jumped up and looked around him in confusion. “Case? No. Death. Right. There’s been a death in the family. Wonder who…boring. Nevermind. Come on, John!” Mycroft stopped the doctor from shouting abuse at Sherlock. 

“What the devil?! He just called Molly’s- Molly’s  _ death _ boring!”

Mycroft stared at the man grimly. “He deleted her.”

“What?” There was shock and true horror in John’s eyes. “Why-”

“The pain of grief is so sharp, John. My brother could never handle it well. Just look at how he dealt with Victor.”

“But he was a child then!”

“And he isn’t one now?” Mycroft looked at John with red rimmed eyes. “The loss of Molly hit everyone hard, but Sherlock…he simply could not handle it. It was either this or his own death. And selfishly, I’d rather this.”

John felt sick. Moving quickly, he stormed away. He couldn’t… “Molly doesn’t deserve to be forgotten!”

Watching the man walk off angrily, Mycroft closed his eyes and inhaled raggedly. “I know, John. Which is why I haven’t done the same thing Sherlock’s done.” He looked at Molly’s grave. Sweet Molly who always had time to share tea with a tired politician silently missing his brother.

He would always honor her and cherish her memory. 

He would always love her.


	15. Thirsty (pre-Sherlock/Molly; much noncon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock always has been stubborn at the worst of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the update being a day late. It completely slipped my mind. I haven't looked at AO3 in a week.   
> I'll try to stay on top of things better though.   
> Thanks for the patience!  
> Ink...

“What about…that one?” Jim grinned at Sherlock and pointed over at the lone young woman walking down the street from the closing library on campus.

Sherlock snorted and looked over, only to falter and pause. He narrowed his eyes, even though he could see perfectly in the dark. His kind always had that skill.

Opening his mouth slightly, Sherlock inhaled through his nose and picked up her scent. “B+ blood.” Sherlock smiled darkly. “She’s mine.” Jumping from the top of the closed bakery roof, Sherlock soundlessly landed behind her. Looking around, he checked for cameras and witnesses. No one. 

Grinning, Sherlock allowed himself to actually feel his thirst as he pulled the struggling woman into an alley. When he drank his fill, Sherlock licked his lips and studied the pale face of the girl in his arms. She was still alive- Sherlock hardly ever drained a person when he could help it. It was far too messy to deal with afterwards, considering he was a detective. 

He looked back down at the woman. She was beautiful…truly…she was just his type, and her blood was delicious.

“What are you going to do with her?” Jim leaned against the brick wall of the science building they were hiding behind. Sherlock didn’t have to look to know that there was a corpse behind the dumpster, completely drained. 

“Keep her. She’s delicious. I’ll put her on blood replenishers and trance her.” Sherlock smirked at Jim’s snort.

“You always were a sentimental type guy.”

“Sentiment has nothing to do with it, James, and you know it. It’s much easier this way. I don’t have to go out hunting every night. Instead, I can keep her in my home and not get taken away from my work because of my thirst.” 

Jim grinned before wiping the blood from his lips. “Point. Maybe I should get a live in one.”

“My brother has five. He’s such a glutton.” Sherlock pulled out the woman’s wallet and looked it over. “This is a smart one. She’s a doctor. Pathologist.”

Barking a laugh, Jim looked at the woman. “Huh. Doesn’t look smart. Looks ordinary to me.”

“Looks can be deceiving. Name’s Margaret Anne Hooper. Nice enough name.”

“Probably called Molly.”

“Statistically more likely, yes.” Sherlock hoisted the human woman over his shoulder, nodded once to Jim and then jumped straight up and onto the roof. 

Molly’s family would just have to get over not having her around.

She was his now.

Sherlock grinned.


	16. Smelly (Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that smell?

Molly came into Sherlock’s flat and gagged immediately. “What is that horrible smell?”

“Sulfur, Molly. Stay back.” He continued bagging up broken glass and cleaning up the chemical spills. “The table leg gave out finally and everything crashed to the ground.” 

Wrapping her scarf around her nose and mouth, Molly quickly opened the windows and turned on the fans. She gagged again at the stench. 

It took the rest of her day off, but finally, the flat was cleaned out and mostly aired. She shook her head at her boyfriend and moved to the shower to wash. When she was done in the shower, she went to her closet and then groaned in horror. “Sherlock! Now, look what you’ve done! My clothes are all smelly! I can’t go anywhere smelling like I just escaped from hell!”

He popped his head into their bedroom and gave her a sly smile. “Well, that means you have to send them all to the wash and walk around naked.”

“Did you do this on purpose?”

He gave her an innocent look. “I don’t have to go to all this trouble to get you naked, Molly.” With a wink, he went back into the kitchen. His voice carried from the other room. “This is just a plus from the accident.”

“Oh, you!” She threw a shoe through the door, hoping it would hit him. He laughed in reply to her frustrations.


	17. Ice (AU Powers: pre-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She mourns what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late update. I'm so sorry guys!  
> Ink...

A plus to Molly working in the morgue was that it was always cold. No one would notice when she lost concentration or such. No one noticed a cold cadaver, because they were supposed to be cold. 

Breathing out and watching her breath fog in the air, she smirked and then dragged her finger down an empty table, watching the ice crystals form in a pattern as she touched the metal.

Humming softly the song  _ Let It Go _ , Molly felt like laughing for a moment. When she first saw the movie, she had felt fear, but when nothing came of it except a lot of little girls thinking they wanted to be Anna when they grew up, Molly relaxed. 

Her people were still safe. Elementalists. Ice and Fire, Air and Earth, Water and Lightning, Plant and Metal. All these were types of casters. Molly herself was an Ice Caster. She could control and conjure ice. Her aunt was a Water Caster. Her uncle and great-grandfather were Lightning Casters, controlling the polarity and creating electricity and lightning. Her own mother had been an Air Caster.

Clocking out, Molly put her things up and then frowned when she couldn’t find her gloves. Swallowing, she felt the skin on the back of her neck prickle, and she jumped to the right to avoid the dart. 

Turning, she raised her hands and froze her attacker. She stared at his suit and instantly realized she had just frozen an agent. 

“Shit!” Breaking into a run, Molly paused only to grab her purse, before bolting for the fire escape exit. She made it all the way to Hyde Park before being surrounded by cars. Strangely enough, Mycroft wasn’t part of the group. She frowned in confusion. 

He didn’t visit her either, not even to confront her about her involvement in his brother’s life. 

Weeks passed and then…she looked up from the cage she was in and saw John creeping around the lab. Her cage was partially covered by tarp, so he couldn’t see her. When Sherlock came into the lab, Molly struggled against her gag and against her straightjacket. 

The female doctor with them looked in her direction and smirked before escorting Sherlock out. 

Molly screamed, but Sherlock and John couldn’t hear her. The bars on her cage started getting really cold.

~the next day~

John frowned at the storm clouds. “Funny.”

“What?” Sherlock looked up from his phone and to the sky.

“Those don’t hold rain. It’s going to snow.”

It didn’t snow. It  _ hailed _ . Sherlock and John had to hide back in the facility. However, about fifteen minutes into their waiting out the storm, the alarms sounded. Sherlock frowned when he saw  _ armed _ soldiers rushing down shouting orders to  _ detain it _ .

Much to John’s surprise, Sherlock’s first move was to call his brother. “Mycroft, is there anything in Baskerville to your knowledge that would have to be detained with elephant guns?” Sherlock eyed the massive weapons being carted passed.

_ “What? Sherlock, what have you done now?” _

“Nothing, Brother. I promise. The weather turned hazardous with hail, and John and I went back inside the facility. Now the alarms are going off.” Sherlock started off in the same direction as the guards. John wished he had his own gun. 

_ “Sherlock, whatever Baskerville is doing, it isn’t on my radar, and that means I have no control. Get out of there. I will have you evacuated within the hour.” _

“Not a chance, Mycroft. This is interesting already.” Sherlock hung up on Mycroft’s shouts. 

However, when they came into the lab, John gasped in horror. The guards were frozen solid. Completely frozen.

And in the middle of it all, with her hand on the chest of a guard in the process of freezing was Molly Hooper. She straightened up and smiled at Sherlock and John. 

“Hello, boys. Fancy meeting you here.” The pipes groaned and broke. The next wave of guards came in with guns flaring. Molly whipped her hand out and caused the falling water to turn to ice and act as a shield for her against the bullets. She turned and looked at Sherlock. “Would it be cliche of me to say that I hadn’t wanted you to find out this way?” She laughed bitterly and then raced passed them and out of the facility. 

Sherlock shouted and immediately gave chase, losing John quickly in the chaos. 

When Mycroft’s men finally found John and Sherlock, they searched for Molly, but she was gone. 

However, every year on Sherlock’s birthday he found a single frozen white rose on his pillow. 


	18. WTF?? (Molly/Sherlock BBC; one-sided Molly/Sherlock Movies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of two Sherlocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crossover between WarnerBros Sherlock and BBC Sherlock. Fun times and evil laughter!  
> Ink...

“Holmes! What  _ are  _ we doing here?! So help me, if you drugged me-”

“I- I didn’t, Watson.” The detective’s eyes were wide. “I swear…I didn’t.” Sherlock Holmes swallowed and looked at his taller friend before taking a deep breath and walking up to the door that had the address of 221 Baker Street, but was in the entirely wrong part of town with the wrong type of… “Motor cars. But these are so much more…advanced.”

“If you aren’t going to knock, then I shall.” Watson huffed and pounded on the door. There was laughter on the other side, and the door was opened by a very pretty young woman dressed in a sweater with a cherry and kitten design. She had beige-colored men’s trousers on too! Watson flushed and brought his eyes back up to her wide brown ones. 

“Hello you two! Ah, are you here for Sherlock?” She laughed and blushed becomingly. “Silly question. Course you are!” She glanced at their 1800s outfits and then cleared her throat again before waving them in and dashing up the stairs. “Sherlock! You have another case!”

Holmes gave Watson a long look. “I am Sherlock Holmes.”

“Clearly we aren’t…in our own home anymore.” Watson hurried him up the stairs. They met a very tall man with high, sharp cheekbones and pale skin. He was in the middle of kissing the brunette woman. Looking up, he narrowed his eyes and seemed to- to  _ deduce _ them!

Sherlock straightened and stared at this alleged Sherlock Holmes.

Both stared at each other darkly. “I am Sherlock Holmes. No matter how deluded you are, surely you must realize that you’re the imposter!” 

The woman gasped in shock because both men had spoken at the same time. “Oh no…” She turned and looked at Watson behind the shorter and older Sherlock Holmes. 

“Sherlock?! Mary is wanting Chinese to…night…what the fuck?” 

“John! There you are! Call Mycroft and tell him that two lunatics escaped their keepers.”

“Sherlock!” The woman scowled at the taller Sherlock. Rubbing his forehead, Dr. Watson groaned.

“I can’t keep it straight in my own head.” He turned and looked at the shorter man and smiled tensely. “It seems that something has come up. Are you…please tell me I’m wrong but are you Dr. John Watson?”

“Yes, I am.” The shorter man straightened in confusion. “Why are dressed like you’re in a play?”

Holmes scoffed and looked the taller Sherlock over with an imperious sniff. “You are a fake. Clearly.”

“I?! You’re the one who’s dressed from the 1800s!”

“Sherlock-”

“Molly, you should leave. They might become violent. John! Call my brother already!”

“Alright! Alright! I’m calling him.” However, Watson was stunned to see that instead of going out to the hall phone, the man- John- pulled out a small rectangular thing and held it up to his ear. 

“What is that?”

“Clearly it’s a smaller version of a telephone.” Holmes was getting pissed.

It took Mycroft Holmes and two hours plus two pots of tea to sort themselves out. Apparently- Watson wanted to scream- alternate universes exist! Watson hadn’t stopped rubbing his temples.  _ I am simply going to address the Sherlock I know as Holmes and call the taller one Sherlock. I’ll call my alter self John also.  _ Watson smiled brighter now that he had a game plan.

“So, Dr. Hooper, are you and Sherlock here engaged?”

Molly blushed brightly and then smiled and nodded. Sherlock smiled down at her and took her hand. Molly’s voice was soft and fond when she replied. “Yes, we are. It’s like a dream. I never thought Sherlock would notice me.”

“I was a fool to take so long.” Sherlock kissed her temple lightly, deepening her blush.

Holmes hummed. “Yes. You really were.” He leaned forward and took Molly’s other hand. “I wouldn’t have let you leave my side the moment you came into my life.” Molly gasped and stared at him.

Watson leaned back and looked over the room. Mycroft Holmes looked very amused. John looked like he was watching a train wreck. Hiding his own smile, Watson pulled out his journal and started writing quickly. ‘ _ The Case of Strange Science and Alter Selves _ .’ He shot a glance at the very much blushing Molly Hooper and the increasingly inraged Sherlock (the taller).  _ ‘Otherwise entitled: The Case of Two Holmes and One Suitor’ _ . Holmes was going to hate him for this. Watson snickered softly as he continued writing his observations while Holmes continued flirting steadily and softly with Molly Hooper.

“I can’t comprehend what my alter self was thinking, making you wait  _ so long _ ! Couldn’t he have deduced that you were a woman  _ perfect _ for Sherlock Holmes?” He edged closer and seemed to darken his eyes. “Any Sherlock Holmes…clearly he's not good enough for you. You need a more... _experienced_ Sherlock Holmes.”

Jumping to his feet, Sherlock’s eyes blazed. “LEAVE MY PATHOLOGIST ALONE!”

Molly nearly swallowed her tongue when Holmes’ eyes brightened. “Oh! You’re a pathologist? How would you like to find out what the late 1800s are like?” 

John pulled Sherlock away before he committed murder. Molly spluttered and blushed and then caught herself and steadied herself and looked at Holmes. “You are very attractive and very alluring, however, you are not my Sherlock.” She moved and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “But thank you for the offer.” She stood and then moved over to Sherlock and pulled him out of the room. “Sherlock and I are going to my lab, Mycroft.”

“Very wise.”

When they walked out- with John hurrying after them- Watson looked at Holmes. “What’s wrong? There’s a solution for us to go home again.”

Holmes stared at the now closed flat door. “Why couldn’t there be a Molly in my universe too?”

Watson looked down and had no answer. He missed the sudden, scheming gleam in Holmes’ eyes.


	19. Secret (Mutant AU: pre-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets Sherlock.

Molly sighed as she swallowed another pill before grabbing her purse and rushing out the door. She jumped to the side to avoid being splashed by a puddle. Today was the first day of her work at St. Bartholomew’s Hospital.  “Shit!” She ducked to the left to avoid being poked in the eye with an umbrella. “Lady!”

“Sorry!” The woman didn’t even turn around.  Rolling her eyes, Molly huffed and hurried on. She had forty-five minutes to get to Bart’s. Running across the street, she hurriedly walked five blocks and then rushed into the building.

“Is there something I can do for you, Miss?”

Molly jumped and then smiled at the receptionist. “I’m the new pathologist in the research wing.”

“Oh! Yes! Dr. Margaret Hooper?”

Nodding, Molly walked closer. “Could you tell me where my office is?”

Laughing, the lady smiled. “I’m Meena Wilkes. I can show you around the hospital. You have half an hour before your shift begins anyways.”

“Thank you!” Molly grinned in relief as she followed Meena down the hall.  She listened attentively to what Meena had to say.

“And this is the cafeteria. It’s the place where you eat dubitable substances claimed to be food.” She winked at the pathologist. Molly smirked.  “Over here are the labs. This is the one you’re going to be working at.” Molly blinked when she saw a man not in a coat. Meena noticed and snorted. “That’s Sherlock Holmes. He fancies himself a detective.”

The man straightened and gave Meena an unimpressed stare. His gaze swiveled over to Molly. “Are you sure you should hire a doctor who’s addicted to something?”

Molly paused and then sighed. “I am on hormone control, Mr. Holmes. Hardly a narcotic.” She gave him, somehow ignoring all his mouthwatering handsome glory, a glare. Sherlock tilted his head.

Laughing nervously, Meena continued her tour. “This is where all your labs will be in. There are currently four other pathologists on staff. The dean and chief of the school is-”

“Dr. Mike Stamford.” Molly finished with a smile. “Yes.” She glanced over at Sherlock’s things. “Mr. Holmes, you’re about to burn a hole through the countertop.”

He cursed and turned back to what he was doing. Meena giggled and hurried her companion out of the lab before Sherlock could open his mouth.

“I’m surprised he didn’t deduce you. He does that a lot to people who don’t know him. Likes to give a  _ big _ first impression.”

Molly glanced over her shoulder. “Well, I’m in trouble.”

“Why?”

“Uh…nothing.” She gave the other woman a half smile. “I was just thinking out loud.”

“Well, if you think Sherlock is handsome, then get in line. Almost all the girls are falling over themselves for him.”

Molly blinked.  _ Could he be like me? Could that be possible? _ She shoved that thought away. She’d have to get some of his blood, and that would be impossible. If he was like her, then there’s no way he would simply answer such a dangerous question, and if he wasn’t like her then he would want to know why she had asked.

Meena showed Molly the morgue and then guided her to the station where she would clock in. “Have a good day at work, and if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. Everyone at Bart’s is pretty lax when it comes to newbies.”

Smiling at the woman who had been so kind to her, Molly nodded her thanks. “Okay, and have a good day too, Meena.”

“Oh, I will!” She waved and hurried back to her post.

Sighing, Molly started unpacking her things in her office, it was more of a cubical than anything actually, before putting her coat on and grabbing her files. She had four bodies to do today.

“Well shit. Best get started.”

When she got to the morgue, she saw Dr. Stamford talking with a man and woman. “Dr. Hooper! I’m glad you’re on time. This is Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade of NSY. Bart’s sometimes handles their murder cases for them. One of yours is a murder victim.”

Molly nodded and shook the man’s hand. “So you want a full forensics report? Do you have anything you want me to look for in-depth?”

“Paint in his system, Dr. Hooper.” She turned in surprise at the deep voice behind her. Jumping back when she realized that Holmes had no sense of personal space. “Check for paint in his bloodstream and his stomach. If it’s there, then his landlady murdered him. This one was a three, Lestrade. I want better ones.”

“And if there isn’t paint?” The woman asked. Molly had the impression that the woman detective didn’t like Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock smirked. “Then Dr. Hooper is a miserable pathologist.”

Blowing out a breath, Molly pinched her nose. “This will be fun.” She could see herself getting flustered around Holmes, but if he thought she was going to lay down and roll over at his insults, then he was going to have a scalpel stuck in his chest cavity.

“Mr. Holmes, I advise you to leave before  _ you _ become the next murder victim. I’ll do a full autopsy for Mr…” She checked the file. “Henderson, and get back to you, DI Lestrade. I will also check for paint.” Turning to Dr. Stamford, Molly muttered, “Will he be here all the time?”

“Feel lucky he hasn’t deduced you yet.” He whispered back. Molly shivered. Everyone was making that sound like a black curse.

Turning to the locker that held the body, Molly gave them a look. “Please leave.”

The detectives nodded quickly and hurried out. Sherlock walked out slower. Once he was at the door, he looked at her. “I wondered why you got a job here. You obviously don’t need the money.”

“What I choose to do with my life, is not up to you, Mr. Holmes. It is up to me. And I could ask the same about you. That coat is obviously bespoke. You don’t need that detective job.” She hadn’t turned around. She knew that if she looked at his stupidly handsome face, she would stumble. She was amazed that she had held her own up to now.

He chuckled and left the morgue. Stamford blinked. “Are you a Sherlock Holmes whisperer?”

Molly tilted her head back and laughed. “A little early to tell, I think, Dr. Stamford. Now, I’ll be starting this autopsy first.”

~considerable time later~

Molly blew out a breath as she looked at the report from the blood work. “Whelp, that bastard was right.”

“Thank you.”

She jerked up and away while turning around. He smirked at her and moved closer to look at the readouts. Pulling out his phone, he shot off a text.

“Why are you still here?”

“Because you have a secret, and I want to know what it is.” His dark eyes seemed to consume her. 


	20. Concubine (Sherlock/Molly; one-sided Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was his. Now and forever.   
> His.

It was all still a dream to her. Molly smiled to her friends and then beamed at Mary. “I can’t believe it! I  _ simply _ can’t believe it!”

Chuckling, Mary nodded and looked over to John, who just arrived. “She’s been saying that for the past four days.”

John smirked. “Well, if it’s any consolation,” he leaned closer, “I can’t believe it either. The Great Sherlock Holmes finally getting his head out of his arse!”

Gazing at her engagement ring, Molly giggled and shook her head. She glanced at her watch and frowned. “I hope he didn’t get distracted by an experiment. We can only do this once a week as it is.”

Mary sighed and shook her head. “John, call him.”

Looking up, John smiled. “No need, here he is.”

Sherlock walked quickly up to them, talking on the phone all the while. He kissed Molly quickly on the cheek and sat next to her. “ _ Yes _ , Mycroft! I’ll invite Mummy! Obviously! I don’t want to die young!” Molly smirked.

“Mycroft, as you well know, I just sat down at the table for wedding planning,  _ stop blathering _ .” Sherlock listened and rolled his eyes. “I’ve already promised Molly that I won’t take any cases until  _ after _ the honeymoon.”

Molly nodded perfunctorily. John snickered. Sherlock heard it and gave him the two-fingered salute. Mary hid her smile behind a glass.

Silently calling over the waiter, Molly started giving their orders. In all honesty, she, John, and Mary had just sat down at the table only five minutes ago. Sherlock pulled open the menu and tapped on what he wanted. Molly nodded and relayed it to the waiter. The man bowed and left.

“Mycroft! For Heaven Sake!” He hung up.

Molly raised an eyebrow. “Did he say something, or imply something?”

“Imply.”

“Ah.”

Sherlock turned to Molly. “He’s still preaching the same old tune. Caring is not an advantage.” Sherlock huffily pointed to John and Mary. “The very fact that _ they _ are here, proves him wrong.” He smiled at Molly. “I’m sorry for making you wait all these years.”

Looking as though she were still in a dream, Molly laughed quietly and shook her head. “No matter. We’ve both grown and changed since we first met. At least I don’t stutter when I talk to you.”

Sherlock smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. They only kissed each other’s lips in the privacy of their flats.

She sighed slightly and turned back to her notebook. “Okay, the overall color scheme?”

“Blue and gold?” John suggested, playing with his bread roll. Mary shook her head.

“Purple and black.” Sherlock seemed to like that idea.

Molly bit her lip. As bride, she had last say in  _ everything _ . “Gold and white.”

Sherlock thought about it and then smiled. “Fine by me.” He seemed to be smiling a lot more lately. He looked over at Molly who was talking to Mary about going down to the bakery and kitchens that she and John had used at their own wedding. The food had been good.

Leaning back and studying his fiancee and friends, Sherlock smiled. Molly looked radiant. He opened his mouth to say something, but Molly’s phone started ringing.

“Mike! I’m on my day off.” She listened, her face becoming longer. “Mike…I am planning my  _ wedding _ .” After a few more seconds, she groaned. “Just one moment.” She put her phone on mute and looked at Sherlock. “Mike is swamped, can’t find anyone to fill in, and Sheila is in the hospital, car accident.”

Sherlock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How long?”

“How long is the shift Mike?” She clenched her teeth. “Till night, nine.”

Sherlock didn’t need to look at his watch. “Seven hour shift.” He sighed. “Go ahead. But Mike owes us  _ big time _ .” Molly nodded.

“Alright, but you owe me. A  _ week  _ more, Mike.” She smiled and nodded. “Okay, see you in a few.” She turned to Sherlock. “We just got one more week for our honeymoon.” Sherlock smiled, his eyes darkening slightly.

“Perfect.”

Molly could suddenly see that week disappearing into the darkness of the bedroom. She had found out that Sherlock, in complete Sherlockian fashion, had taken to sex like a duck in water. Mycroft had pulled her aside and warned her, before Sherlock had started dating her, that Sherlock had an obsessive personality. If he liked something, then he would continually do that something over and over and over again. He easily became addicted to things that he liked to do.

Mycroft had never been more right. Molly smiled at Sherlock and kissed his cheek. “I can’t wait.”

She nodded to Mary. “Make some notes and then we can make some calls tonight. Come over to-”

“Baker Street at ten,” Sherlock spoke up. Molly looked at Sherlock but shrugged. He didn’t like her flat for some reason. The only things that she was keeping when she moved were her possessions, Toby, and a few collection pieces of dining wear.

Molly hopped into a cab and hurried over to Bart’s. Mike hugged her. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Molly smiled and put her hair in a more practical style. She slipped the coat on, making sure it covered every bit of her blouse.

With that done, she started the first PM of the day. She sighed and continued wheeling out bodies.

It was only when she was finished with the last one and was about to put it away did the lights flicker off and then on.

She looked around. “Jack?!” She heard slow, methodical footsteps. Her heart rate increased exponentially. Turning quickly, she tore off her gloves and pulled out her phone.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Molly.”

Her heart stopped. “How…can you  _ still _ be alive?! On the roof, that bullet should have killed you. At the warehouse, Mycroft’s men shot you!”

Jim Moriarty smiled. “Magic.” He walked closer to her, his body slouched slightly, his hands shoved into his pockets. “Do you know much about history, Molly?”

He walked over to the freshly sewn up man on the slab, his back was to her. When she didn’t respond, he turned and looked at her.

She shook her head. “History wasn’t much my area.”

He nodded like he expected nothing else and continued speaking. “In the days of the kings of old, they had a certain practice. When the Persian kings were trying to find queens, they rounded all the eligible young ladies up and had sex with each and everyone of them.” Jim stared at Molly. “There could be only one Queen though. What do you suppose they did with the others who didn’t cut it?”

“Let…them go?”

Jim smirked and shook his head. “The Persian kings kept them as concubines. Sex slaves, if you will. No other men would sleep with them. None. They were either forced into abstinence for the rest of their lives, or forced to sleep with the king whenever he chose it.” Jim looked at Molly intently.

Molly stared at her, panic clawing at her heart. She knew where this was going. Slowly, she started shaking her head. “No…”


	21. Mystics (pre-Sherlock/Molly; Supernatural AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire only has a short window to find a mate before the emotions are lost to him once more.  
> Sherlock will not tolerate losing his opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sporadic updating! My life is...yeah, I don't think anyon's having a great time right now around the world.   
> Anyways, thanks for the patience and comments!  
> Ink...

Sherlock stood outside Molly Hooper’s balcony doors. He sighed and flicked the cigarette over the side.  _ Why doesn’t she see that I’m willing now? I’ve done everything that a proper boyfriend should be doing. I made sure to research it too! _ He grumbled slightly and got out his lock pit set.  The doors were opened thirty-two seconds later. He slipped inside and entered the bedroom. Running the tip of his tongue over his fangs, Sherlock glanced around the room before he lowered his gaze upon her.

Sherlock smiled slightly and gazed down on Molly’s sleeping form. “My own…”

She whispered slightly and stirred, but she didn’t wake. Sherlock knew she wouldn’t. He had slipped a little something into her tea. Shedding his outer coat, he took off his shoes and approached the bed. A low growl stopped him.  He turned and stared at the cat. Toby.  He hissed back.  Sherlock hated that beast. The vampire continued towards the bed only for another growl to stop him. The werecat was very fond of his Necromancer guardian. Sherlock stilled when  Molly groaned and stirred. 

Scowling darkly and eyes flashing red at the smug furball, Sherlock sighed lightly. She was so in tune with her cat that even a sleeping draught could be overruled. He turned back to the cat. “You win this time, Toby.” He slipped out of the window again, like a wraith.

Toby purred and continued to be a sentinel for his mistress.


	22. Mystics pt 2 (pre-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets Molly to come to his territory this time.  
> Things go much more smoothly...for him.

Sherlock growled and spat in anger. He had been so close. Mycroft chuckled.

“Foiled by a feline. How sad.”

Sherlock glared at him. “And how is Anthea? Still pursuing her? I’m  _ amazed _ that you’ve let her excuses keep you away for  _ so _ long!”

Mycroft gave a very low growl in his throat. “You would do well, brother mine, not to mention her name in that context.”  Mycroft sighed and pulled himself out of his chair. “I have things to do. Anthea will be my mate before the week is out.” He smirked down at his baby brother. “I hope you can say the same for dear Molly?”

Sherlock glowered at him. “Molly Hooper will be mine within forty-eight hours, Mycroft!”

Mycroft raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Indeed? How zealous of you.” He left, twirling his umbrella. Sherlock wanted to stuff that umbrella where the sun didn't shine. He growled again and then blinked.

The sun _was_ shining, that reminded him... “MRS. HUDSON!!”

She came hurrying up. “What is it, Sherlock?”

“Where’s John?! He said that he’d be here!”

Mrs. Hudson sighed. “I haven’t the faintest idea, Sherlock.”

Sherlock grumbled. “I’m  _ starving _ !”

She sighed again. “John will be back with the blood, don’t worry.” She turned away and shook her head again, muttering about rudeness and impatience.

He got up and started playing on his violin. John entered. “Here’s the blood, Sherlock, and for heaven’s sake, don’t drink  _ all _ of it in one evening this time!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “It’s a good thing that you’re my friend,  _ Dr. _ Watson.”

John snickered and plopped down onto his chair. “It’s also a good thing that werewolves taste disgusting to vampires.”

Sherlock snickered. “Yes. That too.” He popped open one of the containers and started drinking it. “Ah…” He smiled, blood still on his lips. “I’m indebted to the Soviets for this one.”

John looked confused. “The Soviets?”

“Yes. They were the first who made the blood banks. It was Dr. Bernard Fantus who coined the name ‘blood bank’.”

John nodded distracted. He was reading his phone texts. “Look! Mycroft’s done it!”

Sherlock blinked and then snatched the phone from John. He growled. “He’s kidnapped Anthea by framing Moriarty!”

John sighed. “I can just imagine. Anthea will think that Mycroft has  _ personally _ gone to her rescue, doing  _ legwork _ . She will then feel indebted and accept Mycroft’s offer of a date. Mycroft will slowly but surely reel her into his web, finally accepting his offer of staying the weekend over at Mycroft’s villa in the country.” John smirked. “To discuss  _ business _ of course.”

Sherlock smirked. “John, I’m going to Bart’s.”

John sighed. “Sibling rivalry.” Sherlock was already out of the flat before John even opened his mouth. John shook his head. “I’ll never be able to find a mate.”

Mrs. Hudson entered. “Yoohoo! John, could I speak with you?”

John snapped out of his post-work daze. “Yes! Of course, yes, come in!”

She smiled and sat down. She looked a bit concerned. “Sherlock’s never fully explained the cycle of vampires.”

John smiled. “Do you want the personal explanation or the clinical one?”

She wrinkled her nose in a smile. “Clinical and then a tiny bit of the personal, dear.”

John nodded. “Vampires only have one shot at mating. It comes at different times for different vampires. If they miss that window, then they’ll be single in heart and mind forever.” John sighed. “At first, Sherlock wanted to miss that window, Mycroft too.”

He leaned back into his chair. “Finding a vampire mate is a hard thing to do. Vampires don’t always have to mate other vampires though. They could mate with anyone really, even a werewolf, like myself, or a witch, like you.” Mrs. Hudson nodded. John smiled. “There really are good witches.”

The old lady blushed and bopped his knee. “Oh hush up, you!”

John snickered and continued. “Sherlock explained that vampires are very secretive about their mating traditions, so you can’t tell anyone.”

Mrs. Hudson nodded. John sighed. “You know the two branches, the Magical and the Mortal. Among the magical there is a species known shifters. You know about them.”

Mrs. Hudson nodded. “Yes, there are many different types of shifters.”

John sighed. “Yeah. Anyways, Anthea is a Human Shifter. She can shift into different types of humans. Mycroft is planning on courting her.” He sipped his tea. “Molly is a Necromancer. Sherlock is planning on courting her.”

Mrs. Hudson blinked and then gave a little giggling laugh. “How lovely! Tell me, how do vampires court?”

John shook his head. “I don’t know everything. All I know is that it has a lot to do with blood magic and that it’s pretty dark stuff. That’s why vampires mostly mate with other vampires who understand. Mortals are out of the question, unless they’ve been explained to.”

Mrs. Hudson nodded. “It’s a pity that mortals are ignorant of us. I think we could get along very nicely.” She stood up and straightened her skirts. “Thank you, John, for explaining everything. I do hope Sherlock and Mycroft succeed.” She turned to leave but froze. “Oh! Were both their parents vampires?”

John shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t even met Sherlock’s parents.”

She nodded and then left the flat.

John sighed. Molly was in for a shock. He pitied the poor girl.

_ But, Necromancers are pretty dark themselves. It might not be all that bad a pairing… _ He shrugged again and got ready for work. He had a nightshift today. Joy.

* * *

That night Molly got a text from Sherlock, telling her that he needed her help immediately at Baker Street. She had rushed over, but still, she hesitated slightly on the last step on the stairs. Her hand wavered on the railing.  _ Sherlock hasn’t been acting normal since last month…what’s going on? _ Her eyes widened slightly. “Could it be...Mating Season…?” The words slipped from between her lips in a whisper. “Me...?”

Her eyes widened even more. She had always fantasized about mating with Sherlock, but the reality of mating with a vampire was frightening. She shivered. “No, it can’t be me.” She shook her head. Sherlock would have just come out and claimed her. He had no respect for rules or traditions, not even traditions practiced by his own people. He would never have dealt with the mating cycle with the delicacy it required.  That decided, she resolutely marched up, gripping the packet of papers nervously, and knocked on the door. Sherlock opened it. Her mind went blank. He was wearing only pajama bottoms and a dressing robe.  Her eyes slipped over his smooth and muscled torso. Molly swallowed and forced her gaze to meet his. “Sherlock…”

He smiled at her. “Molly! Come in!” He took her arm and pulled her inside. “I was just doing an experiment with blood. John came by yesterday and gave me a whole box of packets. It turns out that these are all O and B. None are AB.” He pouted. “I was wondering if the tastes were different.”

Molly bit her lip. “Umm…mine’s AB+. Give me a syringe and I could extract some for you.”

Sherlock beamed but then his smile faltered. “None of the ones I have are clean just yet. I was using them and haven’t boiled them.” Molly sighed.

“Brush your fangs then.”  His eyes brightened, and he bounded off to the bathroom. Molly shook her head and sat on the sofa chair.

Sherlock came back double time and knelt beside her. “Lend me your neck, Molly?”

She laughed nervously. “When I got your text, I had no idea that I would be participating in some bloody experiment.” She only just realized the pun in her choice of words.

Sherlock chuckled. “Excellent choice of words. Now, your neck?”  She sighed again and pulled her hair away. Molly tensed when she felt two sharp points. Stiffening slightly, she felt them press further into her skin.  Suddenly, Sherlock pulled away. “Shh, Molly. It’s doesn’t hurt. I’ve mastered this for quite some time. Rest yourself. The marks won’t even be noticeable.”  She nodded and held still this time. However, Molly couldn’t help but gasp when Sherlock punctured her. Her eyes fluttered slightly when she felt her blood being pulled out of her body.

Her eyes drifted closed with a sudden drowsiness.  _ Bloodletting doesn’t usually make a person…this…sleepy… _ She gave a small sigh as Sherlock slipped away from her. Slumping into his arms, she fell asleep. Sherlock smiled, her blood glistened on his fangs. He sealed her wound closed gently.

“You’re delicious, Molly Hooper. AB+ is the most tasty blood in existence.” He lifted her light form and carried her to his bedroom. Depositing her on the bed, he covered her with an extra quilt and closed the bedroom door. He smiled victoriously. The elixir made by his body had been given to her via his fangs. Now all, who could smell keenly, would view her as his. Her scent was altered. She would smell like him, slightly, but noticeable enough for all to know that she was taken.

Sherlock smiled. Step one had been successful. Now, step two: Seduce Molly Hooper.


	23. Bond Pt 3 of Mystics (pre-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mating rituals for Vampires are rather...dark and savage.   
> And of course, they deal with blood.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Sherlock needs to learn to ask for permission.

Molly finished her shift and sighed. Her phone chimed. Looking at it, she laughed. It was from Greg Lestrade. The old werewolf was asking her to go for a pint with him.

_ “Sure. When and where? ~Molly” _

He texted back that he would pick her up in five minutes. Molly freshened herself up a bit and exited the building. A minute later, he pulled up in a cab. “Hi!”

He waved to her and opened the door from the inside. The minute she entered the cab he frowned. Molly noticed him sniffing slightly. “What is it?”

“You just smell like Sherlock.” He frowned some more. “More than John does even.”

Molly gave him a confused look. “I was at his flat yesterday, but I showered and changed clothes since then. I shouldn’t have his scent.”

Greg shrugged. “But you do.” He sniffed some more. “You…” he paled. “…oh damn it, Sherlock…”

She looked at him with slight panic. “What?!” She thought back on what Toby said. The werecat had insisted that Sherlock had defiled her with his scent.

Greg cleared his throat. “Molly, Sherlock might be in his…um… _ courting _ cycle now.”

She blinked. “So?”

He coughed and looked decidedly uncomfortable. “Has he invited you anywhere? Alone?”

Molly frowned. “He asked me to escort him to Hastings to his brother’s manor. He needs medical experience.”

Greg nodded and coughed. He nodded again. “Yeah, he would say that…damn it.” He shook his head. “He’s…” Greg Lestrade groaned.

Molly sighed. “Spit it out, Greg.”

“Did Sherlock bite you?”

Molly nodded. She paled when everything finally came into focus. It was so outrageous, so unbelievable, that it took her awhile to even think of it without dismissing it automatically. “Courting cycle…his scent…he  _ bit _ me. Oh Greg!” Her eyes widened. “He’s courting  _ me? _ !”

Greg nodded miserably. “And he’s planning on completing his courtship of you at Hastings.”

Molly gasped and then started shivering. Greg helped her out of the cab and paid. He then assisted her into the small, well-lit pub. She sat down and leaned against him.

“What am I going to do? What am I going to do?”

Greg frowned. “Haven’t you always wanted this?”

She nodded. “But those are just dreams. This… _ this is reality _ .”

He sighed and understood. The idea of being courted by a vampire was both exhilarating and frightening. It was dark, painful, and some would even say disgusting. Molly had good reason to be afraid and unsure.

She stiffened up suddenly. “How  _ dare _ he try and manipulate me into mating with him! How  _ dare _ he lie to me!” Her eyes filled with fury. “I’ll show him!”

Greg chuckled. If Sherlock had never seen Molly furious, then he was going to now. “I hope you knock some sense into him, luv.”

She nodded and knocked back her glass of whiskey like a seasoned drinker. Greg blinked. Clinking down the glass firmly, she smirked. “Well, speak of the devil, and he shall appear.”

Greg looked over to see Sherlock staring at him intently. Suddenly, Molly grabbed his collar and yanked him forward. She gave him the most searing kiss he had ever been given. Greg grunted and realized that this was a show for Sherlock.

_ Might as well enjoy it, Greg, my boy. _ His lips curled into a smile as he deepened the kiss.

They were pulled away from each other by a murderous looking Sherlock. Molly looked up at him and suddenly, she was drunk.

“Sherlck, wha are you duin here?”

Sherlock glared at Greg. “You take her here and get her drunk? I thought more of you, Lestrade!”

Greg bristled. He growled lowly. “No more than what you plan on doing. What does the law say about coercion and manipulation, Sherlock?” Molly giggled slightly and planted a sloppy kiss on Greg’s cheek.

“I had ony one glass, but Greggy kep fillin it.” She hiccupped slightly and smiled up at Sherlock innocently.

Greg tried not to snort. Molly missed her call. She should have been an actress. Sherlock was completely fooled. The girl’s eyes were even dilated!  _ How did she bloody pull that off?! _

Sherlock hissed out a breath. “That’s it. I’m taking you home. Lestrade, pray that you won’t see me until I’ve calmed down!” He pulled Molly off her bench and out of the pub. Once the door was closed, Greg gave into his laughter, causing everyone to look at him in confusion. The trio had become a source of attention when Sherlock stormed in.

Greg shook his head. “It was an act. She acted drunk to get him back for a prank, that’s all.” He called out to everyone who heard. There were a few chuckles. Greg sighed, paid for his drinks, and left. He texted John, his fellow werewolf.

_ “Sherlock stormed in and grabbed Molly. The little Nec had pulled off a terrific drunk act. Fooled him completely. Did you know Sherlock was courting her? ~Greg” _

His phone chimed.

_ “Serves the bastard right. I knew and told him to be upfront, but what can you expect from a bloodsucker? ~John” _

Greg smirked and shook his head as his smile falled. He hoped Molly was alright. Should he be leaving her alone with Sherlock? The vampire wouldn’t do anything would he? Surely not Sherlock… Greg scowled in worry.

~Molly’s Flat~

Sherlock brewed black coffee and practically forced it down her throat. Once he explained to Toby that it was Greg who got her drunk, not him, the cat and he had formed a sort of truce while taking care of Molly.

Molly snickered and whispered what really happened to Toby while Sherlock was brewing the coffee. “I just want to get him back, you know?”

Unbeknownst to her, Sherlock was completing another phase of his courting of her. He pricked his finger, and a drop of his black blood slipped into Molly’s coffee. He smiled. She would be bonded to him now. The last thread of the bond would be sex.

That would be done in Hastings.


	24. Concubine Pt 2 (Sherlock/Molly; one-sided: Jim/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has always struggled with caution. He pays for it.

Molly slipped onto the ground and cried. “What am I going to do?” Her phone started buzzing. Jolting, she looked at it. It was Sherlock. She stared at it. “Bloody hell.” She answered the call. “Sherlock…”

_ “Molly, do you want me to pick you up? John says that’s what fiancés do.” _ He sounded distracted. Molly could hear John berating him in the background.

She couldn’t help but laugh at that. “No. No, it’s fine. Um…listen Sherlock, I can’t…Mike’s asked me to stay longer. I’m already here, so I might as well, you know? I’ll see you in the morning, alright Sherlock?”

Sherlock huffed. “When do you plan on coming in tonight? You can wake me up.”

Molly’s heart clenched. “Ah, I was thinking over staying the night at my flat. Toby’s been awfully lonely. It’ll be okay, Sherlock. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He huffed, a puff of static coming over the phone. “Oh, very well.” He sounded very put upon. Molly laughed, she couldn’t help it. He sounded adorable.

“Don’t pout too much, love. I’ve got to go now. I’ll see you later.”

“Tomorrow Molly. Good night.”

“Night Sherlock.” She hung up and started crying.

However, in that moment, in Baker Street, Sherlock wasn’t satisfied. Sherlock frowned at his phone. John looked up from the telly, as always, in tune with his friend’s emotions.

“Sherlock?”

“She didn’t sound like her normal self. Only one pet name during the entire conversation. Strained. Stressed.”

Mary shrugged. “Must have been a long night.”

Sherlock shook his head. “No. She would have vented over the phone and hurried over to relax…” He stared at his phone. “Something happened tonight. Something…” He glared at the phone. “What happened?”

John knew that they would get nothing else from Sherlock that night. “Well, if Molly can’t come, Mary and I will be on our way. See you Sherlock.” He herded Mary out the door. Mary frowned.

“Are you sure we should leave him alone?”

“Are you thinking he’ll go hunt down Molly for answers?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

Mary sighed but they called a cabbie and left. Sherlock watched as their cab disappeared into the night. He frowned sharply and called up Mycroft.

“From 8:30 to 9:25, what do the cameras show Molly doing?”

Mycroft sighed. “ _ Molly cutting up a cadaver.”  _ There was a pause _. “What is the average time Molly needs to do a PM?” _ There was something strange in his voice.

“An hour and a half.”

_ “Someone put our cameras on loop. According to the time, she’s been cutting that same cadaver for three hours.” _ Mycroft started issuing orders to Anthea in the background.  _ “Find out where Molly is and what is happening, Sherlock. I’ll trace this from this end.” _ Sherlock affirmed and hung up.

He arrived at Molly’s flat, but no one answered. He picked the lock and entered. Frowning, he looked around. Sherlock quickly pulled out his phone. “She’s left. Packed some overnight things and taken Toby.”

_ “I’ve seen this tampering before, Sherlock. I can safely assume that Moriarty had given Molly a visit.” _

Sherlock closed his eyes and cursed. That bastard never died! “Must have scared her into doing something.”

_ “He scared her into leaving you. Think Sherlock. She postponed her date with you, you! She refused to go back to Baker Street. She’s left her flat, knowing you’d become curious and hunt her down. Now, she’s somewhere in London. I’ll find her proper location soon. Whatever Moriarty had to say to her isn’t important. It’s the consequences that matters. She cutting ties, Sherlock. Knowing Moriarty, her family is probably threatened.” _

Sherlock cursed steadily for about a minute and then sighed. He leaned against a wall. “What does he gain by doing this?”

_ “Distracting you. Denying you something that you’ve come to crave.” _

Sherlock sighed. “Find Molly. I’ll find Moriarty.”

_ “I’ll do more than that, Sherlock. I’ll let you know if anything comes up.” _ Mycroft hung. Sherlock growled lowly.

“Just when I get my head out of my arse and enjoy Molly’s company,  _ he _ steps in and botches everything up.” He grabbed John and rushed him to St. Barts while Mycroft located Molly.

John looked up at his friend. “I hope this isn’t some wild goose chase.”

Sherlock shook his head. “No. This is where Jim and Molly first met. It would be just his style to leave something for me here.” They looked around the IT offices at Bart’s.

John growled. “Most likely a bomb.”

“Good idea, but no. It’s me.” They turned to find Jim sitting on top of his old desk. He grinned. “Hi~!”

Sherlock stared at him. Jim smirked. “Knew you’d figure it out eventually, Sherlly darling.”

“Why Molly? What has she to do with us?”

“Nothing.” Jim shrugged and stared at Sherlock dolefully. “She’s nothing to do with  _ us _ . But, she’s everything to do with  _ me _ .” He smiled. “Molly and I had sex.” He hopped off his desk. “She’s sweet, little Molly Hooper is.” He smiled cheerfully at Sherlock. “Very sweet. She’s so cute too. Makes the most delectable noises.”

Sherlock’s jaw clenched. “Get on with it.”

“With what? Threatening you? I’m afraid I’ve already used up all the threats during our rather climatic exchanges.” Jim winked at John. “You’re awfully silent.”

“Nothing to say.”

“Oh? Tell me, Dr. Watson, why do you think I want to include Molly in all this?”

“She intrigues you.”

Jim smiled. “Go- _ od _ .” He made a ‘go on’ motion.

Taking a deep breath, John closed his eyes.  _ ‘There’s always something…’ _ He opened his eyes. “You’re so used to being right in your observations, that when you found that Molly proved you wrong, you were intrigued. You wanted to know more about why you were wrong.”

Jim smiled lightly and nodded. “You’re pet is rather smart.”

Sherlock jolted slightly.  _ ‘Perhaps I should get a live in one…’ _ “Oh!” He stared at Jim. His eyes glittering. “You can’t stand the fact that I’ve got  _ three _ pets, and you don’t have any!”

Clapping his hands, Jim grinned fiercely. “And he’s  _ there _ ! Congrats, Sherlock, I thought you’d never arrive.” He rolled his eyes. His smile melted into a scowl. “I’m a King. Molly Hooper is my…” He smirked suddenly. “For lack of a better word, concubine.” He grinned wider.

John suddenly felt sick. He barely had enough time to prepare when Sherlock lunged at Moriarty. John gave a shout and pushed Sherlock down. The window shattered. The crack of a gun report snapped through the room. John felt a searing pain through his previously injured shoulder. He gave a shout and slumped against another desk.

“John!”

“Oops! My, my…hasty actions brings bad luck Sherlock darling.” Jim moved to the door. “I’d call the ambulance for you, but he's not my pet.” He winked and left the office.

Sherlock couldn’t follow him. “Go!” John growled. “I’m a doctor! Go! I can take care of myself!” 

Sherlock nodded and rushed out the door. Sherlock cursed quietly as he ducked behind another wall of the stairwell. Jim Moriarty wasn’t playing. He jerked back as another bullet sped past him.  _ He’s a better shot than I anticipated. _ “Built your empire yourself…had to start from somewhere. Bet you were an assassin before this, hmm?!”

He heard chuckling. “You’re correct. Did all the dirty work myself, before I could afford to be picky.”

Sherlock didn’t answer but darted to the other end of the stairs. Jim dove down another flight and twisted himself over the banister to shoot at Sherlock again. Sherlock jumped out of sight. “Hell…” He muttered. “I suppose I can safely assume that our little game is over?”

“Damn straight.”

Sherlock realized with a start that this was the first time Jim Moriarty had cursed in front of him. He smirked.  _ Losing his cool? Or is this the real Moriarty?  _ “I find it a pity that we never met as children. It would have been quite interesting.”

“Oh, we did. My  _ memory’s  _ just better than yours.” There was more laughter, followed by another bullet. Sherlock crept down the stairs, careful to watch out for Jim’s gun.

“When?”

“Oxford. Before you got yourself thrown out for being a druggie.” It was a bit of a harsh reply, the other man’s accent was becoming more obvious.

_ Is he getting distracted by something?  _ “I don’t remember…”

“Of course you don’t. You never noticed anyone around you.” Jim snorted. “For such an observant person, you really were blind. Still are…”

The sound of a door opening and slamming shut echoed up the stairwell. Sherlock cursed and rushed forward. He gave a shout of surprise when he was tackled halfway to the door. However, he instantly stilled when he felt the cool touch of a gun against his temple. Jim Moriarty laughed slightly and rubbed the entrance of the barrel of the gun against Sherlock’s neck.

“Always were such an impetuous person, Sherly, dearest. Oh well. Guess this is game over.” He laughed slightly and gave Sherlock one more caress with the muzzle before pulling the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part three to this. ; D  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...


	25. Concubine Pt 3 (Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calculated bullet can tear apart more than just flesh.

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked around the white room. He glanced down at who was holding his hand. Molly. She was asleep, slumped over, half on his bed and half on her chair. Mycroft was in the last chair, asleep as well. Moving slightly, Sherlock looked over at the control panel for his bed. He pushed the up button and slowly felt himself rise.

“Mmm…” Molly shifted and woke up, jerking awake abruptly when she realized that Sherlock was conscious. “Sherlock!”

Mycroft snapped awake and stood up, stretched, and walked over to his brother. “I’m glad that you’re awake, Brother.” He picked up the files and the doctor’s report and handed it to Sherlock.

Sherlock frowned up at Mycroft before accepting the papers. He glanced them over and then froze. “No.”

“I’m afraid so. Moriarty sent the bullet at the perfect angle. He knew what he was doing.”

“It’s not permanent though.”

Molly jumped into the conversation. “No, it’s not!” She looked at Sherlock, forcing her voice to sound brighter. “Your spine is going to heal, and you can learn to walk again. Knowing you and your stubbornness, you’ll master walking in a third of the time anyone else does.” She squeezed his hand. “At least you can move your arms, Sherlock. Think about that. At least you can still play your violin and do chemistry. At least you can do that.”

Sherlock nodded slowly. “You’re right, Molly. You’re right. It’s just transport. I don’t need my legs to live my life and solve cases.” He didn’t sound completely convinced.

Taking a bracing breath, Molly smiled at him. “All we have to do is arrange for the aisle to be a bit wider for the wheelchair. The doctor said that by the time we get married you’ll be able to rotate your torso. So that’s good.”

Sherlock snorted and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. “Can I… I want to be alone for a moment. I need to…process this.”

Mycroft nodded and helped Molly up. She leaned over and kissed him gently. “It’ll be okay, Sherlock. In only three years, this will all be over. I love you.”

“Love you too, Molly.” He smiled at her fleetingly and then stared out the window silently. Mycroft sighed and shook his head as he helped Molly through the door. 

It was circling around his head. Moriarty’s smile as he shot him.  _ ‘Molly will never be yours. Something will always stand in your way.’ _ There had been something Mycroft hadn’t told him. Something about the paralysis. After a bit of a struggle, he picked up the medical report and flipped the page. Swallowing, he set the clipboard onto his bed and tried to breathe. He was going to be impotent until his spine healed fully. None of his muscles could be moved from his waist below and that included his penis. Besides, the shock of the injury was enough to make him so. It was known to happen to amputee patients as well.

Moriarty hadn’t cared about him losing his legs. He had only wanted to cut Sherlock off from Molly sexually. That was all he cared about. The new game. He was cockblocking Sherlock Holmes and trying to steal his woman. Growling with rage, Sherlock picked up the vase by his bedside and threw it, screaming an obscenity. Game over indeed…

From the other room, the crash of the vase could still be heard. Molly and John jumped up at the crash, but Mycroft blocked them with his umbrella. “A vase thrown against the wall in a fit of rage. My brother is often known for his…passionate rages. He stopped having them when he went into uni, but this, I knew, would bring them back. At least for a moment.”

“But I don’t understand.” John looked at Molly. She was crying softly. “Mols?”

“I had hoped that considering all the overwhelming information, it would take him longer to figure out.” Molly’s voice was just a whisper.

Scoffing, Mycroft stood up and shook his head. “My dear, future sister, Sherlock is a Holmes. Nothing takes long for any of us.” He looked at John. “My brother is paralyzed,  _ completely _ , from the waist down, doctor. Think.”

Realization dawned, and John cursed. “Fucking Moriarty! Bloody  _ fucking  _ Moriarty!”

“I’m his concubine.” Molly leaned against the wall. “He said so. He said that anyone who has sex with him, has sex with no one else. He’s a king.”

“I wish he would stay dead.” John was growling.

Mycroft exhaled. “Yes, it’s tedious of him.” He glanced up. “John, I think you should go in and distract him.”

“But-”

“Molly, you would only antagonize him. He sees you as untouchable right now. I know for a fact that he cannot stand being told no. He will make cutting remarks so you will leave. I do not wish you to have that pain. Speak to him when he is calmer,  _ after _ John lowers his blood pressure.” Mycroft sighed and shifted his stance. “Sherlock is often high maintenance.” 

John had already slipped into the room. Molly sat down again, feeling so very alone.

Giving her an awkward pat on the shoulder, Mycroft spoke quietly. “Nothing will keep you two apart, Molly. Separating you and Sherlock is impossible. Both of you are simply too stubborn to let it happen.”

She huffed a quiet laugh and smiled at him. “Thank you, Mycroft.” He smiled back and then walked down the hall, shadowed by his PA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of Concubine. ; D  
> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment if you want!   
> Ink...


	26. Double Vision (Molly/Sherlock; Molly/Mycroft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we play a game?

Molly’s phone started ringing almost immediately after she left Sherlock’s. “Dr. Molly Hooper, how can I help you?”

_ “Mols! It’s me! I kissed him! I KISSED him! I finally landed that cold fish! I’m so happy, I could scream!” _

“Who? Marlene, who did you kiss?!” Molly felt nervous. “Marlene, who did you kiss?” Her voice had gone lower, darker. After all, she and her sister ran in roughly the same circles. Whoever kissed Marlene would be kissing Molly’s face too.

_ “Mycroft Holmes! He pulled me into his pompous car and started discussing how I would obviously be keeping all that shite about Eurus a secret. I agreed with him and then flirted with him and one thing led to another, and we started kissing! I’ve tried getting a hold of you this entire time! What’ve you been up to?” _

Molly closed her eyes as she leaned against the cab’s cushions. “Sherlock and I had sex.”

Dead silence for a moment or two and then hysterical laughter. “ _ GOOD ON YOU, SISTER MINE! THIS IS A TERRIFIC DAY!” _

_ “ _ But what about our switch-twin game? It’s been going on since 2008 and now we’ll have to tell them about us now without them finding out.” Molly felt a tinsy bit disappointed that their small game was over. They had been switching in and out of shifts and interacting with both brothers under the name of Dr. Margaret Hooper. No one had ever caught on, even Jim Moriarty hadn’t caught on.

Her braver and slightly brasher sister laughed.  _ “Says who?” _ Marlene was clearly smirking.  _ “Mycroft and Sherlock run in completely different circles., Sis Very rarely do they coincide. And when they do, we’ll just act sick and cancel dates.” _

“But this is serious! Marlene, I’m not messing up my chance with Sherlock just because of our twin act!” Molly couldn’t believe her sister sometimes. Marlene had always enjoyed flirting with danger. She had been the one who had insisted they keep dating Jim even after Molly had seen through the man’s cover. It made perfect sense that Marlene would be attracted to Mycroft Holmes. She liked power.

_ “I’m not saying you should mess things up. I’m saying we should just continue to date these two boys who both like our face, and just see what happens. If they do find out or choose to confront us, then we’ll simply present them with our birth certificates, laugh in their faces, and then kiss them senseless.” _

Despite herself, Molly felt an insane giggle sneak out of her. “You really think this will work?” No one was able to tell them apart, not even their mother and father had. Marlene had used this skill to fool the police several times back when they were in grade school. The witnesses were never certain which sister had done it, and the courts couldn’t sentence an innocent sister, so both had to go free. That stunt had forced the Hooper Family to move cities several times, but Marlene always did it. For a laugh. Molly’s sister was always out for ‘a laugh’. Molly exhaled softly. “I don’t know, Marlene.”

_ “Don’t be so wishy washy. Of course it’ll work. It always has worked before, and we won’t be swapping each other out like we used to back in uni and with Moriarty. Mycroft will always be my man. You aren’t kissing him.” _

“True, and if you try and touch Sherlock, then I’ll have to break your hands.”

_ “Glad we know each other.” _ Marlene laughed and then hung up. 

Molly exhaled and stared out the window. This was absolutely insane. Perhaps the allure of danger could be found in both twin, because Molly could not stop herself from smiling faintly. Sherlock was going to be in for one hell of a surprise. After all…

“It’s never twins…” She laughed and hurried to St. Barts for her shift.


	27. Case (pre-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a plan and it has only a little to do with a case. ; D

Molly Hooper sighed and relaxed in her bathroom tub. With a groan, she leaned her head back and then went rigid. There was a sound in her bedroom.

“Molly? Are you in there?”

She sighed explosively. “Sherlock Holmes! What are you doing in my bedroom?!”

“Looking for you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Blast it. I’ll be out in a moment. Let me rinse and dry.”

“Fine.”

She sighed again and washed off. When she tied her bathroom robe around her, she opened the bathroom door. Sherlock cleared his throat. “There is a…case…I need your help with. John was incredibly stubborn in his conviction to  _ not _ be in drag or thought of as gay.”

Molly giggled slightly at the mental image. “I can see your problem.”

Sherlock huffed. “Will you help me? I need a woman.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Two people, usually as couples, attract the least amount of attention. We need to go to Ireland. That’s where the most action will undoubtedly take place.”

“So, girlfriend? Fiancé? Sister?”

“I was thinking wife.”

Molly paused and then frowned. “Why wife?”

He shrugged. “The places we’re going to are slightly backwater. Small inns and little towns. Unmarried partners and such will attract attention; however, if this is our honeymoon, then they will think it’s  _ nice _ and  _ sweet _ .” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Molly frowned slightly. “Can your brother cook up a fake certificate?”

Sherlock stifled his smile. “Not fake. Don’t worry, Molly, it can be annulled after this Moriarty fiasco is solved.”

Molly breathed out a sigh and shook her head. “The things I do. Were you seriously going to ask John to do this with you?”

“He would have shot me if I had asked Mary.”

Molly just started laughing.


	28. School (pre-Sherlock/Molly; possible-Molly/Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's mind often races out of control. Few things slow it down, most of which are only illegally obtained. However, he might have found a method that is both constant and...legal. Provided a certain Jim Moriarty stays out of his way.

“Oi, Molly!”

She turned, sighing, knowing who it was. “Hello John.”

“Molly! What gives? I thought you’d leave for school with me and Harry.”

Molly opened her locker and shoved her books inside by order of her classes. “I wanted to take a walk.” She didn’t look at her foster brother of two weeks. 

“You missed the first three blocks of school!”

“So what? I already missed a month of school. One day won’t do a shit worth of difference.”

John sighed. “Molly…”

“Stop.” She turned and glared at him. “I’m not close to you enough for you to even  _ dare _ lecture me about my choices. So just jog on! And  _ leave me alone!” _ Her eyes swiftly turned to stare at the silent boy behind John. “Stop staring!”

He blinked and then nodded. “Ah…I was just…looking. You’re an orphan, aren’t you?”

Molly lifted her chin. She discovered a long time ago how to handle those types of questions. The insensitive and curious who pretended to be sympathetic. She hated those kinds of people the most. “Yeah. My mum and da were crushed in the family car. My legs were smashed and I was crippled for years. Mum and Da were killed in front of me, I can still remember my mum’s screams of agony as the car exploded when the gas tank ruptured. I can still smell my da’s burning flesh.” John looked sick. The other boy…his face was expressionless. Molly glared at him challengingly. “Are you still  _ curious _ ?”

“No, Molly.”

Her eyes flashed in rage. “Don’t call me that.”

He blinked at her. “It’s your name.”

“Shut up.” She slammed her locker door closed. “Shut up!” The bell rang. She glanced at her schedule and then practically ran down the hall to the class. Once there, she sighed and looked around. English class. She sighed and looked around. She needed to pick a safe spot. After waiting for most of the students to sit down, she nodded to herself. There was one seat that they hadn’t even glanced at. She chose the seat in the second row in the middle if said row. That was a nice anonymous seat.

Jim looked around and then chuckled.  _ Aw…poor little girl. She’ll soon realize the reason no one tries to sit there. _ He plopped himself down right next to her.

“Hey.”

She turned and looked at him. “Jim, right?”

“Right.”

She nodded and went back to resting her head on her arms. Jim bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a giggle. Molly gave a groan when she realized that the same boy who had irritated her earlier was sitting right next to her. “What higher being in Heaven did I piss off?”

The boy smirked. “I’m Sherlock Holmes, by the way. John’s best friend.”

Molly groaned. “And why is it that no one sits here?”

Jim chuckled. “Honey, Sherlock and I are the smartest people in the school.  _ Anytime  _ we share a class, everyone knows to take cover and enjoy the show.”

She stared at him and sighed. “Bloody brilliant.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “It’s not that bad, but you will have to break your habits of clicking your nails, and biting your lip. It will be most annoying.”

Molly stared at him. “And how did you know I bit my lip and clicked my nails?”

Shaking his head, Jim sighed. “Because your lip is chafed exactly the way a person’s lip would be if they bit it constantly and irritated it with their teeth. Also, your nail polish is chipping  _ only _ on your thumb and middle finger nails. Showing that you rub them together with enough force to chip them.”

Molly closed her eyes. “Hell.”

Sherlock snorted and then glanced at Jim Moriarty. The boy was looking at Molly with something other than glee. He was gazing at her with a certain amount of curiosity.  _ Oh? _ Sherlock looked at Molly. Really looked at her.  _ Suffers from stutter brought on by anxiety, highly intelligent, uncaring of the latest fashions, lonely, mends her own clothes and cuts her own hair, no past physical abuse, and no tattoos or piercings. Low self-esteem that comes out in anger when pushed just the right way. No anger issues though.  _ He knew that Jim was waiting for him to spout out his observations. Sherlock turned back to the teacher. Molly started writing her notes down quickly and neatly.

Their teacher beamed at them. “Now for the root word of the day! The word ‘plane’ is from the Latin root  _ plan _ which means what?” Molly snapped her hand up before Jim could. “Yes?”

“The Latin root ‘plan’ means level, or  _ a _ level.”

Ms. Anthea Morrison smiled. “Correct.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s smart.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to be smart to know word roots.” She turned back to the lecture. Jim glanced at Sherlock, who shrugged.

Ms. Morrison smiled at the class and sat down on her chair again. “Now, today, we will be getting into Bram Stoker’s  _ Dracula _ . So, open your books and let’s read the first chapter.”

Molly frowned. “Ms. Chitterly didn’t tell me that I needed to get that book from the library…” Jim grinned. “You can share mine.” Sherlock had opened his mouth only to snap it closed again. Molly gave Jim a tentative smile back. “Thanks…” They pushed their seats even closer together to share the book properly.

“Who will read the first chapter?”

Molly raised her hand. She loved reading. Taking the book gently from Jim, she lifted it closer to her face and started reading. Sherlock and Jim watched her quietly, each genius going through an epiphany. They  _ really _ liked her voice. Jim smiled slightly and closed his eyes, enjoying the rise and fall of her voice. Sherlock exhaled a breath slowly and quietly, as he listened to the low and high tones of her voice.

Molly smiled as she read. Bram Stoker really was a brilliant author. She read through the speaker’s first few journal entries before the teacher stopped her to ask the class some questions. When that was done, Ms. Morrison motioned for Molly to continue. Molly became aware of the sudden stillness of her companions as she read. Frowning in slight confusion, she stumbled slightly over the names of the mythical people groups in the land of Transylvania. When she did stumble, she noticed that both Jim and Sherlock shifted slightly, as if in some discomfort.

_ What the hell? _ She shrugged it off as them just being bloody weird, like everyone else in this school was, and focused on reading. Little did she know that Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty both were starting to like her and neither was inclined to share.


	29. Stay (pre-Sherlock/Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Molly thought she was out of it.

“Well, hello Molly!”

Molly looked up to see DI Lestrade. “Greg!”

He grinned. “Fancy meeting you here.” Without needing to ask, he sat on the seat beside her at the same table. “Isn’t your usual haunt on 31 st street?”

Molly sighed and shook her head. “John and Mary have taken over it now. I just needed…some time away from Sherlock’s friends.”

“What am I?”

“A neutral party.” She smiled gently at him.

Sighing, Lestrade nodded. “I suppose I’ll never be considered an actual friend by Sherlock.”

Molly snorted derisively. “Why the hell would you  _ want _ to?”

He blinked in surprise at the venom in her tone. “What happened?”

“Nothing. Just…Sherlock being his regular, annoying self. I had hopes that he changed but…”

Greg nodded. “I know. No such luck.”

Molly sighed and hung her head. “He only acts like a human being when he’s around John, Mary, or the baby.”

Tilting his head slightly to one side, Greg frowned. “Come to think of it, you’re right. Fancy that…”

“Course I’m right.” She sighed. “Greg…I…” She set her coffee down. “I’ve been offered an opportunity to teach a workshop on PMs, autopsies, dissections, and forensics pathology.”

He raised an eyebrow, interested. “Really? Where?”

“Johns Hopkins, in America.”

He blinked slowly, taking it in. “So…have you accepted?”

Molly sighed. “Yes.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Next week. I’m taking Toby with me. They’ve provided everything for me, a small flat and a car.” She shuddered. “I don’t know what I’m going to do about the left side-right side driving thing…”

Greg snorted. “Molly, my dear. That will be the least of your worries.”

She looked at him, worried. “What do you mean?”

“Sherlock will not be happy.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “He won’t even notice I’m gone. He’ll probably ask about me in that careless way of his two weeks after I’ve left.” She sighed. “Honestly, whatever.”

Greg looked at her intently. “You’re…over him?”

“ _ Getting _ over him. I wrote down all his pros and cons and found out that his cons  _ heavily _ outweigh his pros. I also asked myself, would I be friends with him if a  _ normal _ opportunity had presented itself. I had to answer truthfully that, no, I wouldn’t have wanted anything to do with a man like him.”

He slipped an arm around her shoulders. “Well, I hope that this will be your chance to breathe and think without having him muddle things like he usually does.”

Molly relaxed against him and laughed. “Yeah…” She sighed and looked up at her friend. “I’ll miss you though. Coffee and good conversation. Arguments over tea versus coffee.” Greg chuckled.

“I’ll miss testing out your new recipes. However, my body won’t miss that. I’ll probably be as skinny as a stick with you not here to fatten me up.”

Molly giggled and shook her head. “Oh Greg…are you going on duty soon?”

“On call. Why?”

“Walk me home?”

“Gladly.”

~ten days later; three days after Molly left London~

Sherlock crashed through the doors only to freeze. Lestrade was there talking to a male pathologist. Sherlock completely ignored him. “Where’s Molly?”

Lestrade looked genuinely surprised. “She actually didn’t tell you?”

Sherlock frowned. “Didn’t tell me what?” For some reason, a spear of panic shot through him.

“She quit Bart’s.” Sherlock’s world tilted. “Sherlock!” Both Lestrade and John rushed over to him.

Sherlock came to himself, but he was sitting on a couch in a waiting room of sorts. John was there holding a cup of cold water out to him. Lestrade was hovering in the background looking concerned. “I didn’t faint.”

Lestrade shook his head. “No. You kind of blanked out, like you do when you go into your mind palace. Anyways, John guided you over here and had you sit down.” He looked at his watch. “You’ve been out of it for four hours mate.”

Sherlock frowned. “Molly…quit? Why? WHY?!”

Lestrade sighed. He knew that Sherlock would have a hard time accepting change in something so foundational in his lifestyle. He wasn’t able to cope with  _ this _ big of a change. “She got a better offer from Johns Hopkins in America. She works as a consultant for the FBI too.” Lestrade’s lips quirked. “Guess I’m surrounded by consultants.”

Sherlock didn’t laugh. He just stared straight ahead. “No.” He stood up and left the morgue. John waved goodbye to Lestrade and jogged after Sherlock. “No John. Get another cab. I need to think!” He hopped into his cab and left John standing on the curb. Sherlock scowled as he tried to process it. All he could think of was rejection. His mind was rejecting the idea that Molly,  _ his _ pathologist, wasn’t there anymore. “No.” When he arrived at his destination, Sherlock paid the man with only a slight glance at the meter. “Keep the change.” Sherlock bounded up the steps and entered the building. He nodded to Maxim and kept walking, past the old stuff-shirts that were slowly decomposing while still being alive. He walked into the private rooms. “Mycroft, I need something from you.”

Mycroft sighed. “Do you think that Dr. Hooper will forgive you if you force her back to London, Sherlock? There is only so much the girl can stand.” He gaze up at his little brother.

“She can’t leave.”

“She already has.”

“She won’t leave me.”

Mycroft shifted in his chair, impatience on his face and in his voice. “Sherlock, I thought we dealt with your compulsive behavior about possessions.”

“Molly isn’t a possession. She’s…”

Mycroft gave him an unimpressed look. “A possession.”

Sherlock huffed and flopped into an adjacent chair. “ _ Do _ something!”

Mycroft shook his head. “Sherlock…I can’t do anything. Molly Hooper is working for the  _ FBI.  _ If I interfere, then they will want to know why.”

“Have her work for the MI6.”

Mycroft paused. “What?”

“Give her a better offer. If it’s bidding that needs to be done, then bid for her!”

Mycroft sighed. “How good is she?”

Sherlock stared at him. “She’s become a bloody consultant to the bloody FBI! How good do you think she bloody is?!”

Mycroft shook his head. “I don’t know. After all, they are… _ Americans.” _ He grimaced. Sherlock couldn’t help but shrug to that. Mycroft shook his head slowly. “I will make the offer. But I cannot force Molly Hooper to accept.”

Sherlock stood up and threw a file onto the table. “Yes, you will.” He stalked out.

Mycroft carefully opened the file and gazed at its contents. He had seen this information before but hadn’t deigned to memorize it or study it completely.

What he read made his eyebrows lift in surprise. Molly Hooper was a genius in anatomy and pathology. Actually, she was a genius in the medical field, period.

“Damn.” He stood up and pulled out his phone and called Anthea. “Get me the head of the board of directors for the CIA.” This would have to be handled with delicacy so the Americans wouldn’t be tipped off at how good Dr. Hooper was. Another thought came to him, and Mycroft grimaced.  _ Doctor Hooper will not be pleased, and Sherlock will have to be extra careful around her lab when she has a bone saw in hand. _


	30. Childlike (Dark!William/Maid!Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Sherlock Scott Holmes knows exactly what he wants. It doesn't matter that he's still a child. He won't be a child forever after all...

Molly and William waited for Patrick to get to them. Her brother picked William up and carried him back to the Holmes cottage. Molly knocked on the door quickly. She straightened up when Mycroft opened it. His eyes widened. “William?!”

Molly sighed. “I was walking home and overheard bullies trying to hurt his dog and make him watch.”

Something cold slipped into Mycroft’s face. “Where are they now?” He stepped aside to let them enter.

Not looking at the son of her employer, Molly shrugged. “Probably in town. I chased them off with a walking stick, smacked a couple pretty bad.” Molly pulled out a knife. “I scratched up the owner. He dropped this in pain.”

Mycroft’s scowl grew worse as he looked at the knife. “This is Dick Rosen’s. How many were there?”

“Including him? Five.” Patrick was scowling too. Dick Rosen was a  _ very _ hateful boy, torturing everyone around him, including Molly. 

Molly sighed and shook her head. “They’re probably all in their homes by now. Where’s Mrs. Holmes?”

“In the village with Father.” Mycroft looked at William but spoke to Molly. “Get him cleaned up. I’ll go to the village and fetch them.” He turned to Molly’s older brother. “Patrick, right?” Patrick nodded. “Come with me.” Her brother nodded again, and they left. 

Molly sighed and motioned for William to stand. She did work as a maid in the Holmes house. It would only make sense that she would help clean up William. “Let’s get you changed and washed up.” He nodded but still looked at her.

“You’re seventeen, right?”

“Yes.” Molly led them up to his bedroom.

“Only seven years older than me.”

Molly raised an eyebrow. “Yes.” William nodded and then raised his arms above his head. Molly cocked a hip. “What?”

“Take off my shirt.”

Worried about some internal injuries, Molly’s eyes widened. “Can’t you undress yourself?”

William shook his head. “I can’t bend my back. They smacked me around.”

Molly knew from personal experience that bruises did not inhibit one’s flexibility, but she cut the boy some slack and acquiesced. She did not, however, notice his smirk. She put his shirt in the laundry hamper and then turned to the bathroom to fill the tub.

William raised his voice slightly as he pulled off his trousers. “I’m surprised you were able to go against Dick Rosen. Most girls fall all over themselves to please him. He’s even gotten some girls pregnant, and they never tell anyone.”

Feeling strangely freaked out, Molly jerked into an upright position and stared at William. “You see far too much sometimes, William.” She turned around once more and bent over the tub again to test the temperature of the water.

Snickering, William looked her up and down, eyeing her tush, and smiled. “Sometimes that’s not a bad thing.” He sighed and then smirked. “You never answered me though. You seem like Dick Rosen’s type. Why hasn’t he stuck you?”

Molly turned slowly and stared at him. “I have a feeling that you have grown up far too quickly,” Molly muttered. She sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. “He tried, but I don’t like boys like him.”

“Why not? Too many muscles?” He was frowning in thought, though his voice was light.

“Too  _ aware _ of his muscles, William.” She laughed as she stood up and stretched and then turned back to her task of filling the tub. “My man should be more intellectual. Muscles can only get a person so far. I’m hoping for a boyfriend and future husband to have both in healthy quantities.” Her back was still to him. William shucked his pants too. He had never felt any self-consciousness about himself. He never understood those who did. His body was the way it was and there was nothing he could do about it.

“William! What the hell?!”

“Cursing in front of a child?” His eyes were wide and innocent. “For shame, Molly Hooper!”

Molly had her eyes closed. “It’s indecent for you to be naked in front of me! And besides, nothing about you, except your body, is childlike!”

“It won’t always be.” He rolled his eyes and wrapped a towel around himself. “Covered.”

Opening her eyes, Molly blinked at him in surprise as she registered his words. “What?”

William was staring at her intently. “Nothing. I just was referring to the fact that I won’t always be a child. I’ll be a teenager and then an adult.”

Molly nodded. “And your body will finally catch up with your brain.” She smiled and then shook her head. “But please refrain from stripping in front of me again.” 

He shrugged and then struggled into the tub. He _was_ aching from what those boys did to him. Molly instinctively helped him. He stifled any shivers from feeling her hands on his bare back. He was beginning to realize that his body was already growing up. He didn’t mind it one bit.  Just like he didn’t mind his dream about Molly that night either. He would have her eventually. Even if Molly Hooper left their village and went to uni and got a job in London, he’d follow her, and he would win her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice dark one-shot to end this awesome thirty chapter prompt list. Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting!   
> It's been a joy to write this pairing! Stay tune for more pairings that I'll be posting soon! ; D  
> Ink...


End file.
